The Basketball Savior
by sports lover12and ff lover3
Summary: Rick Rodgers is 16 year old star athlete. So when he goes to live with his Aunt that he hasn't seen in 7 years can he help save his new schools sports program and the school it self. Can he bring his new basketball team to the championship? Will Kate Beckett find love with this school savior? Will his past continue to haunt him? I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a high school story of the gang.

This has a good amount of basketball.

Enjoy

_®BEEP®BEEP®BE-_

Rick's hand shot out to turn the alarm clock off. He sat up in bed and looked at the room that he has had for the last 6 years. It was nice, a little more on the small side but nice. He had a 8 drawer dresser, a small TV, a personal bathroom with the door slightly open letting you see the darkness inside, a window with the curtain pulled tightly together not letting any light inside, a twin sized bed with maroon blankets on top, a nightstand next to his bed with alarm clock and picture of his parents on it, and his door shut tightly with a mini basketball hoop and mirror on it. He got out of bed and started his morning routine; he went to his dresser and grabbed his outfit for the day which was black jeans and a blue San Jose Sharks shirt. Then he headed to the bathroom to get ready. Today was going to be a start to a new life for him.

K

"Katie it's time to get up", Johanna said while opening the curtains.

Kate groaned and rolled over in bed. "5 more minutes" Kate mumbled and she bulled the blankets over her head.

"I don't think so. Let's go I left your father down stairs watching the pancakes and if you want editable ones you better get up", Johanna said as she pulled the blanket off of her daughter.

"Alright, alright I'm up", Kate said sitting up and swinging her legs to the side of the bed. "Morning mom", Kate went to peck her mom on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie, breakfast will be ready in 15" Johanna replied walking out of the room.

Kate looked around her room it was simple she had a closet, a dresser with a mirror, her twin sized bed with purple sheets showing and her nightstand right next to it. She had a window to the left of her with the curtains wide open. She had her own bathroom with the door wide open so she could see into it. She walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day which was a comfortable white shirt and blue jeans. She then walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

K

Rick stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. He changed into his outfit for the day and walked out of the bathroom. He was leaving today for about week to stay with his aunt (that he hasn't seen nor heard from for a 7 years till about 2 months ago) for this holiday and then he would have a basketball game versus that high school on Monday; he packed his bag last night. After that he would come back for a few days and then he would have all of his stuff packed up and moved to her house. He was leaving in about an hour and it would be about a 7 hour trip in the car up northwest to Auburn, New York from his hometown of Troy, New York. So with that in mind he grabbed his bag and started to and down the steps.

Rick walked down the stairs to be tackled to the ground right when it got off the last step. "Ouch", Rick said but you could barely see him under the sea of red. He knew automatically that it was Alexis and tried to lift her off of him but she had an extremely tight grip around his neck.

"Don't leave Ricky", Alexis pleaded. To Alexis, Rick was like her big brother and she looked up to him.

Not knowing what to say he just held her and whispered soothing and reassuring words into her ear. He loved Alexis and knew it was going to be hard considering how much they had been through together.

"Alright, alright Alexis we are all going to miss him, but we will see him again. So let's get off the hot shot basketball star", Bob Weldon said. He was Rick's best friend here and they have been for the past 6 years when they both came here. Bob came up and picked up Alexis he noticed her tears and swung her around while Rick got up." Hey, don't cry little red", Bob said while wiping away the rest of her tears that leaked out.

"I don't want him to go", Alexis said in between sniffles, "I'll miss him."

"Yeah me too but if you had an auntie who wanted you to come live with them, wouldn't you want to go", Bob asked while looking at Rick the whole time.

Rick stepped forward and grabbed Alexis and lifted her up into to the air and ran her around like an airplane. She was giggling the whole time and had her arms spread out like wings. He brought her down and kissed her cheek, then her forehead, and finally her second cheek. He then hugged her tight to her his chest, he whispered, "I'll miss you ", he said. He put her down and looked for his bag that he dropped when she tackled him.

He walked to Bob and held out his hand for a handshake to have it rejected and be pulled into a hug. "Don't you dare forget me", Bob joked.

"How could I you'll be texting me every minute for an update to what I'm doing and how many cute girls I see", Rick replied nudging him and pulling back from the hug. Rick started to the door and turned around and said, "Bye guys I'll miss you and Alexis tell everyone I said bye and that I didn't want to wake them since were on break."

With that he walked out of the door and to his car threw his bag in and jumped in. He was quite lucky people say he had a fortune on his credit card and the best car in town. So driving to the front gate in his cherry red Ferrari and checked out. With that he started his up to Auburn and away from his home since he had been 10. The Orphanage of Troy for Boys and Girls.

Kate stepped out of the shower and put on her clothes for the day. She grabbed her phone and sent out a text out to her friends asking what they were doing today and went to have breakfast with her family.

"There you are breakfast is almost done we just need a little bit more time for the bacon. So you can go ahead and go join your father at the table", Johanna said.

Kate nodded and moved to the dining room. "Morning dad", Kate said going to kiss her dad on the cheek and sitting down next to him.

"Morning sweetheart", he replied looking up from the newspaper. At that moment her mom came in carrying plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Alright eat up", Johanna commanded of her family.

They had a simple breakfast full of small talk and then they all cleaned up together. Then her parents moved to the living room while she went up to grab her phone. She came back down and sat down with her parents.

"All my friends are busy till later. So, do you want to watch a movie or something", Kate asked and when her parents agreed they put frozen into the movie player and started it.

Kate thought it was going to be a nice, relaxing, uneventful, and slow week but oooo was she wrong.

TBC

I will only be able to post at most once a week sometimes only once every two weeks

Review if you can good or bad. Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Okay updating more then twice a week is going to be very rare. But here is chapter two and this is the last week i going to be able to write a lot so i might be able to get one more chapter up soon. Then next week i will be busy with practices all week.

Special thanks to Torontusun for the review.

Enjoy

"Alright team I know it is Saturday and the start of your break, but we have the best team in all of high school basketball. We will play them on Monday, so you all need to train throughout the week. Alright", Coach Montgomery said looking around at the team. They had all meet at the library to talk about the Flying Horses of Troy there next opponents. "The leader of their team is # 3 there point guard a junior. He is the best player in high school basketball and is in the top 5 of NBA draft prospects. They say he already has about half of the league ready to draft him as #1. He is the best shooter, ball handler, passer, and defender in about all of high school and college. But I have heard that he is going to be transferring somewhere I just don't know where", he said taking a breath then continued, "Now there are 22 games in the season, we are a good team with a record of 2 wins to 1 loses but we can't be great without a star so let's try to get him here. So play the best you can. His name is Richard R. Dismissed have a good week."

With that everyone got up and we talking about this star. Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito were best friends and two of the better players on the team.

"Dude if we had him we could win championships", Esposito said as they walked out of the library door.

"I know we could win it twice but we both know the chances of him coming here are 1 in 1,000", Ryan said logically.

"I know but let me dream", Esposito grumbled, "Do you want to go to my house and grab a basketball then go and get lunch then go to the park to play a pick-up?"

"Sure", Ryan said as they started towards Esposito's house.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_Finally, _Rick thought as he saw the sign welcoming him to Auburn, NY. He has been driving for the past 7 and half hours with a few stops for gas and food in between. He saw it was only 2:30 pm since he left at 7 am and his aunt said she would be out till 5pm for a client in her new job.

Rick decided to go to her house, drop his stuff off, change into some shorts, walk to get food, and then just walk around. With that he followed his GPS to her address.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Jim, Jim that must be him, the nephew Martha was telling us about", Johanna said looking out the window at the cherry car pulled up in their across the street neighbor, Martha Castle, drive way. They had finished the movie and had watched a few others and were just going through photo albums now.

"What are you talking about", Kate asked looking outside and seeing the Ferrari outside, "Wow that is a nice car."

"Well Katie before we go over let me explain: That is Rick Rodgers he is Martha's nephew see hadn't seen him for 7 years after a fight see had with her sister-"

"Her sister is a famous actress right?" Kate asked.

"Yes let me finish, well she hasn't heard about them for 7 years and about 2 months ago she heard that her sister and brother-in-law were murdered", Kate gasped but then nodded for her to continue, "So she looked for her nephew and found him at an orphanage in Troy, NY so she has been trying to get him to live with her and in about 2 weeks he will fully move in and go to your school. I heard he is also a very good athlete. So, Martha is out of town for a tiny bit so we are going to help him and make sure he is comfortable", Johanna finished.

"Okay let's go meet him", Jim said getting up and pulling his wife with him.

"Alright, I have nothing to do for the rest of the day so I could show him around if needed. Who knows maybe he'll end up being a good friend of mine," Kate said while opening the door and looking out the door to see him sitting in his car on the phone._ Well here goes nothing,_ Kate though waiting for a car to drive by so they could cross the street.

Rick looked up at the house that would be his new house right when his phone started ringing. He parked his car in the drive way and answered without checking his caller ID.

"Rodgers speaking", he answered.

"Richard, hello it is your Aunt Martha. Are you at the house yet?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I just got here Auntie. How can I get in?" Rick said. He looked out the window to get blinded by the sun; he grabbed his glasses from the passenger seat next to him and put them on.

"I asked the neighbor across the street, who by the way is one of my nicest friends, will come by and help you", he heard some shuffling on her end of the phone then, "Look I have to go and I might be a bit later than I expected. So do you think you will be fine because I could always try and cut it short?" Martha offered.

"No, no it will be fine I think I can manage. Well I heard you are busy I will see you soon okay. And thank you again for taking me in. I missed you these past few years" Rick said sweetly.

"Oh Richard if I had heard early I would have taken you so much earlier and I missed you too kiddo", Martha said happily.

"Alright I'll see you later", Rick said.

"Bye kiddo", Martha replied and hung up.

Rick sent a quick text to Bob telling him that he made it and that he would call him later. He got the reply instantly.

**You better or Alexis and I will have to come up there our self**_,_ Bob replied. Rick laughed and looked into his side mirror to see three people coming up to his house.

_Those must be the neighbors,_ Rick though as he replied to bob promising to call and then pushing the door open and got out.

Thanks for reading

Please review good or bad


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**Torontosun**

**LillylovesCaskett**

**And a guest:to I answer the question about Alexis: in this story she is one of the friends Rick has at the orphanage and to Rick is like a little sister. **

**Without further to do **

**Enjoy!**

Just as they were crossing the street Kate felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, "I'll meet you guys inside", Kate said as she checked caller ID, "It's Lanie."

"Okay but don't take too long", Jim said as they started walking away.

"Hey Lanie", Kate greeted. She saw a figure get out of the car but turned away to talk to Lanie.

"Hey girl, I know we said we would get lunch today but Coach Montgomery came over to take to my dad about that basketball star kid. I heard he is like amazing at basketball and a little rumor is going around that in a few weeks he will be going to one of five schools. And one of those is ours. I mean girl this could be the break our school has been looking for. Remember what the principal said at the beginning of the year?" Lanie said.

Kate remembered that as did every kid at the school because it was the first time they heard about the money problem. Since then everyone went to every game and have been hoping for a miracle.

**_Flashback_**

_Every class was coming in and filling in the bleachers. It was the first day of school and everyone was talking about summer and all they missed. _

_After it looked like everyone was in he spoke up, "Alright everyone quiet down, quiet down. First I would like to welcome you all back to school. To tell you the main issue now. As you all know we have been having trouble with our funding. So we had a meeting with the board and where told that if we don't win championship in at least one sport we will have our sports program shut down and if our neighboring school does good they will shut down our funding and shut down our school to send more money to Lincoln high school", everyone gasped but he quieted everyone one down by putting his hand up, "As we all know the Lincoln Foxes are good at basketball and while we are good we will never be able to beat them if we don't rally together and give it our best. That is all please leave quietly back to your classes and enjoy your year", with that he walked out of the gym to the mumbling between students._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I remember Lanie but they actually found someone who they think is good enough to lead our team to championships", Kate saw them walk inside and knew she had to go, "Look Lanie I have to go we had a new kid that is going to move in across the street and I have to go meet him and I am probably going to have to show him around."

"Oh a new kid. Is he cute? A bad boy? Or is he mysterious and shy? But mainly is he cute?" Lanie asked speeding up with each question.

"I don't know I haven't got to meet him yet. But if I had to guest it would be that he is shy and nerdy. But after I meet him I will call you and tell you alright", Kate replied.

"Okay but Kate don't scare him away before I can meet him", Lanie said. Right when Kate went to reply she heard shuffling on Lanie's side of the phone then, "Look I got to go talk to you later alright", without waiting for a reply she hung up.

Kate just shook her head and walked towards the front door.

K

_While Kate was on the phone_

Rick got out and looked up to see one of the three figures stopped at the side walk to talk on the phone. He looked closer at the two figures to see that one of them was one man and one woman both were probably in their forties.

They stepped up to them and the woman stepped up and talked, "Hi I'm Johanna Beckett and this is my husband, Jim Beckett, and back there on the phone is our daughter Kate Beckett", she finished as Rick put his hand out to shake Mr. Beckett's hand.

As he turned to Johanna, "My Aunt said you were nice but she didn't tell me how beautiful you were Mrs. Beckett", Rick said with his charming smile that could make any girl melt and it seemed to work and a little red went to her cheeks.

"I hope you aren't trying to make me look bad, umm …" Jim said trailing off not know what to call him.

"It's Rick, sir. Well my full name is Richard C. Rodgers, Mr. Beckett", Rick replied respectfully.

"Well Rick it is Jim then", Jim replied.

"And Johanna", she said, "Well lets go inside shall we."

"I would love too but do you have a key", Rick asked and smiled when Jim held up a key.

"So polite, kind, and very handsome. You must be quite the charmer", Johanna said and they went inside the door.

"Thanks", Rick said as he was blushing.

Right when they got inside Rick went to go look. Walking in the door to the right was a big living room and connecting to it a good looking kitchen. He could see a door leading to the garage, one going to the bath room and one going down to the basement. There were steps leading upstairs but he moved to the door leading to the basement because it had a note on it. **Richard I have converted the basement to your room.** **Enjoy. **Rick opened the door and walked down the stairs after flipping on the light switch. He saw a queen sized bed with a Golden State Warriors blanket on top, a dresser to the very right of the room, a night stand on the side of the bed, a TV on a TV stand, in the stand was a play station 4, next to it was a book case with the top half filled with books and the bottom half filled with movies and video games, and a closet with a mirror as it sliding door open showing it empty of everything but hangers. After a quick peek he went back upstairs remembering he had guest.

Coming back upstairs he saw the Becketts watering the plants. Rick said, "I am just going to grab my bag, change, and then probably just walk around and try to learn the area", he explained and saw them look up at him and smile.

"Our daughter Kate offered to walk you around if you want. I bet you are hungry she can bring you to a nice burger joint in town if you would like", Johanna said.

"Yeah, I would appreciate that well I am going to go grab my bag then see how it plays out", Rick said smiling as he moved towards the door.

He opened the door to be ran into and felt something sharp cut the skin above his eyebrow. "Ouch", he cried out. He brought his hand up to cup his eye and they fell backwards and had the body land on him.

He heard a gasp.

K

As Kate went in the door she ran into what looked to be a sea of black and blue and brought her hand up to try to stop herself from falling. She felt her nail dig into some skin and a tiny bit of blood on her fingers. They fell all the way down to the floor and felt a very solid abdomen underneath her fingertips. She gasped when she felt what seemed to be a six-pack.

"Sorry", she said getting up and off him and went to help him but seeing him all ready standing up and holding the bottom part of his shirt up to stop the blood flow coming from his cut.

_Oh boy_, she thought when she saw she was right seeing his ripped stomach and arms.

"Here let me see", she said trying to move his hand away from the cut.

When he brought his hand away she thought, _Oh god he is superhot. I have to call Lanie and soon._

She was hypnotized by his amazing blue eyes and his handsome features.

Rick thought_ she is breath- taking beautiful. Don't do it Rick don't fall for her they just end up leaving and breaking your heart like all the others_. _But that doesn't mean I can't be nice._

"Well I guess that makes it a thing bit easier", Rick said in the most charming voice possible and put on his most charming smile.

_Oh God that smile makes him hotter; I didn't thing that was possible._ "What does?" Kate asked clearly confused.

"That a beautiful woman is the one that ran into me", Rick said charmingly.

"Thanks", Kate said blushing and looking down and let back into his eyes. They got lost in each other's eyes.

They both separated when they heard someone clear their throat they both turned to see Johanna and Jim staring at them.

Johanna said, "Rick we should really disinfect your eye and get you a bandage", Johanna said holding up a first aid kit. "Kate your father and I are going to get going. Are you sure you can show Rick around?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Bye mom, bye dad" she said as she hugged both them good bye. Then they walked over to Rick.

"Bye Johanna", he said as he got hugged by her.

"Bye Rick", she said pulling out of the hug and opening the door.

"Bye Rick", Jim said as he put his hand out to shake his hand.

"Bye sir. I, I mean Jim", Rick said after he saw the look he got for calling him sir. Rick walked them to the door and then closed the door.

"So Kate I am going to go change and then do you think we could go grab some lunch", he said moving towards the door to go get his car to get the bag.

"Oh no I don't think so, we are going to clean that cut", Kate said while she thought _my name has never sounded so hot before._

"But Kaattttee, it's going to hurt", he said with a whining tone. Kate raised her eyebrow and gave him a glare. "Fiinnneee", he said dragging his feet over to her.

"Okay come here and sit on the counter so I can clean it", she commanded. She thought _he's like a little kid annoying but super cute. _

Rick did as told and sat down. Kate dug around and found the anti-infection wipe. She started cleaning it even through his complains about how it hurt. Then she looked in the bag for two bandages. After she found them she did a butterfly close to stop the bleeding.

"Okay your all set", she said touching the bandages again, "And I am really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault", Rick said.

Kate was closer then she thought because she could feel his breath on her face so when she looked up, she found herself looking right into his eyes.

They both didn't move and just stayed still right where there were. Both lost in each other's eyes.

And then finally someone did move.

**Thanx for reading now my post will most likely become more spread out and unpredictable.**

**Please review good or bad because I would love to hear your thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed because it made me move faster. **

**Enjoy!**

_Don't do it Rick. But I want to. Only bad things will happen; she'll be like Meredith and Gina. How do you know? She will just leave once she learns about our baggage;_ Rick was fighting between his heart and his mind about whether or not to kiss Kate but in the end his mind won.

Rick cleared his throat and went to get off the counter. After he was back on his feet he turned and looked in her eyes. He thought that he saw a little bit of disappointment in her eyes but quickly stomped that thought down.

"Well that should stay on for at least the rest of the day", Kate said. She was still disappointed that they didn't kiss because even though they just meet she really liked, heck her parents liked him. After knowing her and her family for two years Javier and Kevin still have to call her dad Mr. Beckett or sir but after just meeting Rick they are on first name basics. She could tell that Rick probably had some feelings for her but she could see in his eyes that something was holding him back.

"Well thank you for patching me up. And no matter how many times you might say it's your fault it isn't", Rick said but didn't know what else to do because he could see that she still blamed herself. So, he did the only thing he could think of and leaned in and sweetly kissed her cheek.

"I am going to get my bag from the car then I'll unpack. Do you think we could go get lunch after?" Rick said while going towards the door.

Kate was still speechless after his little stunt so she did the only thing she could and nodded.

He smiled and then walked out the door towards his car. He was having an inter battle about starting to have feelings for Kate.

While Kate was still in the same spot as she was when he left but now she had her hand to the tingly spot on her cheek where he had kissed her. She knew alright that she was falling for the new kid. She was taken out of her trance by the sound of his car door shutting so with one more feel of her cheek she turned and started putting away the first aid supplies.

When Rick came back in he flashed his charming smile then started towards the door that lead to his new room. When he got to the door he opened it, turned off the light, and then closed the door.

_I got to call Lanie_ Kate went to her phone and searched up her best friends number right after he closed the door. After two rings her friend picked up the phone.

"Miss me already", Lanie answered with teasing clearly in her voice.

"Oh my god Lanie", Kate said in the phone as she walked towards the coach and sat down with a smile threating to split her face in half.

"What is it? Oo wait a second is it the new kid? "Lanie said happy already knowing she hit it spot on.

"Lanie he is like perfect. He is so sweet and my parents already love him. My told him to call him Jim he doesn't let anyone who has a chance to be with me call him that. And not to mention he is the hottest new kid ever! He is without a doubt the hottest kid in town", Kate stopped to take breath when Lanie cut in.

"Girl you got it bad. And you haven't even told me his name yet", Lanie said with happiness clearly in her voice.

Kate heard him coming up the steps. "I got to go he is coming back bye talk to you later", Kate said and hung up without waiting for a reply right when Rick walked back in with his eyes glued to his IPhone 5s.

He had changed into some shorts and Kate was just looking at his legs. _Wow he looks strong and not to mention hot!_ Kate thought and then quickly looked away when she heard him start talking.

"So you want to walk or drive to lunch?" he asked finally looking up.

"Let's drive", Kate said and she walked up to him and plucked his phone out of his hand.

"Hey! What are you doing with my phone? Give it back", Rick complained sounding like a kid the whole time.

"Relax; I am just putting my number into your phone. You know just in case you need any help. Plus it isn't like you can drive and play with your phone at the same time", Kate said ending with her just-stating-a-fact-tone. Her and Rick walked to the car and as they drove to the dinner, Remy, Kate told Rick all about the town and the good places to hang out. She was scrolling thought the songs on his phone ans noticed that he had every Beach Boy song.

"Wow Rick, a Beach Boy fan aren't we?" Kate said teasingly but got serious quickly when she noticed that it caused him to get sad. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to", Kate said quickly.

"No, No I want to tell you", Rick said. Then gathered himself by taking a deep breath then continued, "I knew the Beach Boys personally, well actually I know a lot of famous people because you might not know but my mom was a very famous actor. Do you know the Kyra Castle-Rodgers?" he asked and got his answer when she gasped and her eyes went wide in disbelief, " I haven't talked to them for a while but anyway the Boys would watch me a lot when my Mom was busy so I came to love them like uncles. I haven't talked to any of them for about 2 years but I might try to again sometime soon", Rick finished with a far out look in his eyes and a smile on his face. Kate could tell he was remembering times before darkness came into his life.

Kate reached to his hand on the wheel and squeezed it. Rick turned his head to look at her and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it then returned his hand to the wheel.

Kate was trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach for his simple move. "Thank you. For sharing that with me", Kate said with sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you for listening and wanting to know. You are one of the only one who wants to", Rick said and he turned and gave her a smile that made her turn to into puddle on the inside.

"Always", Kate replied as they pulled into a parking stop outside of Remy's.

_She says that now. But boy, I hope she means it_, Rick thought in his head while stepping out of the car and then running around to her side to open the her door. He put out his hand to help her which she gladly accepted but then she didn't let it go but instead she interlocked their finger.

_They fit perfect together, like two puzzle pieces fitting together, _they both were thinking while looking at their hands.

_I don't know what it is about her but she makes the weight on my shoulder feel a tiny bit lighter. I promise myself to try and break down a Kate size hole in that wall around my heart, _Rick vowed to himself.

_I could envision a life with him and that is saying something because with past boyfriends I couldn't. Geez, I barely meet him a few hours ago. But there was that instant connection. I hope he will let me in; _Kate was thinking but was brought out of her thoughts when he started pulling her toward the door.

"Do we just seat our self or do we have to wait?" Rick asked while opening the door with the hand that wasn't holding hers.

"We just pick a seat, come on", Kate said while pulling him by his hand.

Everyone was watching them because no one had seen Rick before and a few girls were eyeing him and trying to give him heir most seductive smile but were not seen by Rick who was looking around Remy. Kate on the other hand were shooting all of them daggers through her eyes which made them all quickly turn away.

"So this is like the best spot in town?" Rick asked as they came up to a booth.

"Yeah", Kate said as she sat down and missed the warmth of his hand as soon as he pulled it away to sit down on the other side of the booth. Rick asked some questions about the food there and just some random questions that Kate answered until a waiter started their way.

"Is that what I think it is? Because I think I just found my new favorite customer. Thornton is my favorite", the waiter with a name tag saying Sophia T, that looked the same age as them, said as she pointed at Rick.

While Kate was completely confused but Rick knew exactly what she was talking about, he replied with a smile, "I love Thornton but I like the new kid you know Hertl, sadly his injury is going to keep him out. Oh and my name is Rick."

Kate at this time was completely confused and Rick could tell so he went to explain, "We are in the present of another sharks fan and I am guessing you also like the 49ers, San Francisco Giants, and Golden States Warriors" Rick asked and naming the teams after each nod.

"Well you should call me some time and can I take your order?" she said after spilling a piece of paper with her number on it. She said trying not to acknowledge the death glares Kate was sending her way that were Kate's way of saying back-off-he's-mine.

"We'll take two cheeseburgers with no tomatoes in them, a plate of fries, a strawberry shake, and a coke" Kate said with only a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Coming right up. Bye Rick" Sophia said and winked at Rick with the last part.

Kate felt jealously rising up but was gone and replaced with happiness after she saw Rick look to see if Sophia was gone then quickly ripped the paper up then put it into his pocket.

"You're probably wondering why I would turn down her but it has a story", Rick said and took a deep breath. Kate reached across the table and taking his hand knowing he needed to get this out. He continued, "I have had two girlfriends, Meredith and Gina, I liked them both and I thought they really cared about me. But I learned that they both just wanted to be with the cool kid of school and were just trying to get in my pants so when I won't do that they cheated on me with two of my best friends. So I know kinds like her and I am done with that", Rick said getting choked up at the end.

"Thanks for sharing", Kate said and squeezed his hand.

He just looked up and smiled at her right when the food came he pulled his hand back and grabbed his plate and shake.

They ate in a comfortable silence both of them just content with being there together. The only sound would be was the sound of them eating and complains from Rick about Kate drinking his strawberry shake.

They had just finished when the check came Rick reached out and grabbed it.

"I could get the check", Kate insisted as she stated going around in her purse.

"You think I don't have enough money. That the orphan boy couldn't possibly have that much money. But your wrong because you know that my mom was famous so I have plenty of money", Rick said trying to sound like he was teasing but Kate could hear the hurt in his voice. He continued, "But I want to Kate it is the least I could do", Rick finished sweetly.

"Okay", Kate said as she saw him take out his wallet and throw in a 50.

"Come on lets go", Rick said grabbing the check and walking towards the contour.

"Here you go", Rick said handing her the check and the money.

"Just let me get you your change", Sally, the one helping them, said.

"It's alright, keep the change as a tip", Rick said shocking both Kate and Sally.

"You don't have to", Sally said quickly unsure of what to say.

"Keep it you gave us excellent service", Rick said and then his phone started ringing, "Thank you again. Excuse me."

Rick walked outside and answered while Kate stayed in and watched him. "He's a keeper, super-hot and nice", Sally whispered to Kate.

This caused Kate to smile, "I know"; Kate replied and watched Rick with clear adoring look in her eye. She could tell that he was getting a tiny bit upset and decided to go out to him. "Thank you, have a nice day" Kate said walking out the door and up to Rick and hearing the end of his conversion.

"No, it's alright, I understand don't worry I'll be fine, yeah I'll see you tomorrow, bye", with that Rick ended the call and turned around to look at Kate. "That was my Aunt Martha she said that she wasn't going to be able to make it bay tonight her car is having problems and she is going to take it to the car shop tomorrow", Rick informed her.

"Oh, that's unfortunate", Kate said but she knew that it won't make that big of a difference and that he could probably find his way around the house. But then again he hasn't seen his Aunt in 7 years and he probably wants to see a family member.

"Yeah but I understand and I'll be fine by myself for a night", Rick said. "Is there a park in this town?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, it is about a 7 minute walk from here. Why?" Kate turned to look at Rick after.

"Do you want to walk over there and just hang out for a tiny bit?" Rick asked kind of hesitant.

"Sure, after you", Kate replied with a smile. Rick returned the smile and started walking with Kate right at his side.

If they only knew what trouble was waiting at the park.

K

"Man, that hit the spot", Kevin said as he held a hand to his stomach.

"I heard you bro. I love McDonalds" Javier replied. "You want to go to the park now? We can work of all that fat we just ate."

"Let's go", Kevin said standing and getting out of the booth.

Javier got up and grabbed the basketball seated next to him and went to meet Kevin at the door.

"Let's go", Kevin said walking out the door and towards the park.

**Alright that's this chapter the next should come in a few days hopefully cause i am already working on it.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave your thoughts I would love to hear them.**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter.**

**I want to thank all the people who took the time and reviewed.**

**And remember Kate isn't haunted by her mother's murder so I would think she was a lot freer.**

**Enjoy! **

As Rick and Kate walked they learned more about each other like favorite colors, places, movies, and a bunch of other things and at some point that neither knew they had grabbed each other's hand and interlocked there fingers. They were having fun and enjoying being together Rick had been telling her things he had only told one person and that was Bob someone he knew for 6 years and here he was telling someone he has known for less than a day.

_Don't get too close. Don't get too attached, _Rick was thinking while they walked into the gates of the park.

_Man, he really is something. I mean we like all the same things,_ Kate looked at him and thought, _man, he really handsome. Roguishly handsome._

They were just walking when they heard Kate's name being called. They turned around to see a boy their age, with long black hair, wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. Rick felt Kate tense up and he steps more in front of her.

"Hey, Kate", the teen said as he tried to reach around Rick to hug her. But Kate stepped more behind Rick; he could tell this anger the boy because he clenched his fist and his jaw. "Who's this? Because nothing can stop us from being together. I know you didn't mean it when you broke up with me and this last few months I have forgiven you and am willing to give you a second chance. So, you can get rid of this loser", he said poking Rick in the chest.

"Okay Josh back off, we were never going to work. Next, I don't ever want to get back with you. And finally don't call Rick a loser", Kate said with confidence then released Rick's hand to wrap her arms around his waist and laid her head between his shoulder blades.

"Whatever your loss. And you pretty boy I will destroy every chance I get", Josh said turning and walking towards a different side of the park.

"Well that went well", Rick said with amusement in his voice and a twinkle in his ocean blue eyes.

"How did that go well?" Kate asked with disbelief that he would say that. She unwrapped herself from him and went to face in front of him.

"Well, first it didn't turn physical, next because he left, and last and most importantly …" Rick trailed off and leaned closer to her ear and said, "He admitted I was good looking."

With that Kate couldn't help but to laugh. After about 10 seconds Rick joined her and they laughed a little more than stopped. They must have leaned in while laughing because they were now face to face. They got lost in each other's eyes till they again heard Kate's name being called.

Rick was the first one to react because soon enough he cleared his throat, looked away, and took a step back.

"Yo, Kate. How you doing girl? And who is this?" Javier asked while stepping towards them with Kevin in tow.

_Man, this guy looks fit. He could be a good basketball player. And I better keep him away from Lanie or she may lose control, _Javier thought while looking at the man from his toes to his head.

"I am Rick. Nice to meet you …" Rick trailed off as hand stuck out his hand and looked between the two.

"Javier and this is Kevin. Were friends of Kate's from school. You are visiting?" Espo replied.

"Actually, no he is my new across the street neighbor and he will probably be attending our school in a couple weeks", Kate said for Rick and then looked at him.

_I have never seen you this happy,_ both of the boys thought together.

"You play any sports Rick? Were both on the basketball team at our school", Ryan said asking what both him and Javier where thinking.

"Yeah I play a little of everything I guess. I see you have a basketball, are there hoops here", Rick replied and looked around for the basketball hoops.

"Yeah, over there", Javier said pointing to the right of Rick to where the courts were; "We were going to go play you want to join in?" Javi finished.

Rick looked at Kate as if to ask for permission and when she rolled her eyes and nodded he couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face. He then turned to the boys, "I would love to play but I might be a bit rusty though. And I play better with a team", Rick said.

"Let's go", Kate said and they all started towards that area.

RK RK RK RK RK RK

When they got there the boys started warming up while Kate went to sit down and pulled out her phone. When Rick wasn't looking she would just stare at him but whenever he turned his head to her side she quickly would look down at her phone.

They just started shooting around and Rick was hitting like every shot with like a miss in between every 5 makes. The boys were surprised but just though it was because he had no defender. But what impressed them the most was his ball handling skills. He could just fake any one out and get any shot he wanted.

"Wow, Rick you got some skills", Rick blushed and looked down when Kevin said that.

"Thanks", Rick said quickly and then hit a three point with easy. To say Kate was surprised would be understatement. She thought that he would have like to left feet and be alright but wow was she wrong.

"He's right Rick your pretty good", Kate said and smiled at him sweetly.

Then Kate heard a voice behind her that made her tense up and groan in her head. "He isn't that good and if he had a defender he won't hit any of those shots. I'm better than him", Josh said as pushed off the tree he was leaning on. Josh always said that he was the best player on the basketball team and he might be but he was also so cocky.

"You think you could take me then?" Rick challenged.

At this Josh just laughed and shrugged off his coat. He put it down next to Kate and then winked at her. Then he said, "Oh I am going to enjoy creaming you", Josh said with confidence.

"Is it alright if we could use your ball?" Rick asked Javier but Javier had a worried look on his face.

"You sure you want to do this? If you lose it will look bad and this isn't how you are going to want people to learn about you. Josh is actually pretty good" Kevin said just as worried as Javi.

Rick just smiled that charming smile, "Don't worry I'll be fine. Will you guys call a fair game?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I guess", they both sighed. "Get over here Josh", they called and continued when he got to them, "Okay we want a fair game, we are going to play to 10 points, we will call simple fouls, 2 pointers are worth 1 point and 3 pointers are worth 2, and you have to clear if the ball hits the rim. Okay you ready?" Javier said and then looked between the two of them.

"You can have the ball first", Rick said and handed Josh the ball. Now quite a few of people had come over to watch and were now all sitting on the blenchers. Almost all them were expecting Josh to beat him down.

Josh started dribbling the ball and before he even moved to start a crossover dribble Rick knew so when he went to go by Rick he stuck his hand out and stole the ball. Rick now collected the ball and was dribbling back and forth between his two.

This cause the crow to start whispering and Josh just looked shocked and angry. So now Rick started to go towards the basket and Josh moved to guard him but ended up tripping and on the ground when Rick went between his legs then behind his back. And before Josh could even get up Rick had made a three and had a two point lead.

The rest of the game went like that with Rick beating him on defense and then making him look silly with his offence. The score was now 9-0 favoring Rick and everyone was now cheering him on from the bleachers. Josh knew he couldn't let Rick get away free without at least getting a bruise for embarrassing him. So, on the last play when Rick caused Josh to fall as Rick drove by him he grabbed Rick's ankle causing Rick to trip before he went down Rick through the ball up and made it but this didn't allow him to catch himself with his hands. So, Rick's head to meet the ground with a _Crack. _Within a second Kate was by his side and rolling him over.

_Oh he broke his nose for sure and with have an concussion for sure,_ Kate though and was worried about the blood streaming out of his nose.

"Ow!" Rick hissed through his gritted teeth. "I think I need to get checked out by a hospital."

"Let me deal with Josh first", Kate said but looked over and saw Javi and Kevin giving him a hard time and a bunch of the other kids from school were already telling everyone how mean Josh was.

"Never mind Javi and Kevin got it. I think I will call my parents because we won't make it back to your car and so I can keep an eye on you", Kate said already taking out her phone.

"Alright, I think I might just take a short nap", Rick said putting he's head back down to the ground and closing his eyes.

"No, you have to stay awake at least until we get you checked out", Kate said reaching down to run her hand through his hair. This caused Rick to open his eyes and just stare straight up.

Kate took out her phone and looked up her house number and called it. On the third ring her mom answered, "Hey, Katie. What's up?"

"I need you to come to the park and pick me and Rick up. Ruck was playing basketball with Josh and then Josh tripped him. He got a broken nose and a concussion", Kate said to her mom who let out a gasp of surprise.

"We'll be there soon", was the reply and then the line went dead.

"Are they coming?" Rick asked clearly in pain.

"Don't worry baby they are on their way here", Kate said while running her hands through his hair. Sure enough about 1 minute later he heard her phone ring. This caused Rick to groan and grab his head due to the noise.

"Hello", Kate whispered to her mom.

"Why are you whispering? And we are near the courts if you turn around you could see us", Johanna said and sure enough Kate turned and saw her mom out of the car waving at her and her dad in the front seat.

"Sorry I am trying to be quiet for Rick. I'll have Javi and Kevin help me get him to the car", Kate said and then hung up. She called them over and they agreed to help.

So, both of the boys grabbed one of Rick's hands and helped pull him up. When he was standing up straight Kate grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder while Kevin got the other side.

They slowly walked Rick to the car where Johanna came up and examined his nose. "Sorry, Rick that is defiantly broken and by the way you are blinking and leaning on Kevin I am guessing you hit your head pretty hard", Johanna said.

"You alright there Rick?" Jim called from inside the car and rolled down the window.

"I'm been better, sir" Rick said back truthfully.

"Remember it's Jim", he said smiling at the boy. Javi and Kevin were shocked that Mr. Beckett had told, TOLD, Rick to call him Jim.

"Well there is good news Jim", Rick said with a lopsided smile that Kate though looked adorable.

"What would that be?" Jim said and looked at everyone because no one saw a good side in this.

"I creamed his butt", Rick's smile got even bigger which caused Kate to smile while everyone laughed.

Rick tried to hide the flinch as everyone got louder as they laughed but Kate saw it because she had been studying his face.

"Alright can you all be quiet. We should probably get Rick to the hospital", Kate said quieting everyone. She saw Rick smile at her with thankfulness in his eyes along with pain.

Javier opened the door while Kate and Kevin went to work on getting him in the car. Once he was settled Javi and Kevin shook his hand and promised to keep in touch. They said good bye to the Becketts and then left back to the courts to make sure that Josh left and if not to make sure that he got the message.

The trip to the hospital was quiet because they could see the pain that Rick was in as he leaned his head back on the seat. When they got there Kate helped get Rick inside on sat him down in a waiting room chair.

Johanna and Jim walked to the desk and explained to the nurse his situation about his parents and injuries. They had Rick fill out some papers and sign them. After that they got him in a wheelchair and back to get examined.

The whole time Kate was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Her parents where on the phone with Martha convincing her to wait for her car and not get a cab to come down but they promised if anything was needed that they would help him.

About an hour later Kate had paced the whole room at least 50 times and was about to go to the desk and demand information when she heard a doctor laugh and saw him walking with Rick towards them. Rick looked up and locked eyes with her and gave her a reassuring smile that helped her relax.

They walked in the room and Johanna, Jim and Kate all came up to them. "Okay, I'm Dr. Robert. So his nose is broken so for the next week or so he should keep his head elevated while sleeping and ice his nose. His concussion could have been worst but it is will probably be better within the week but as for the next two days he will have to have someone watching his and waking him up every two hours. I have given him some pain meds already and have a bottle of them in the bag he has. I also have him a mask so that he can play his sports game next week. So I assume you guys will be watching him? If so I will have to have you sign some papers", Dr. Roberts finished and after the Becketts agreed to watch and he took Jim and Johanna to fill out some papers.

Kate went over and hugged him, "I'm glad you're okay and I'm sorry about Josh", Kate whispered in his ear. Rick just squeezed back not knowing what to say.

"So it looks like we are having a sleepover tonight. We can watch movies, gossip, and stay up all night", Rick said with amusement in his voice. Kate was thinking that it would be a good time to get to know him better and she had a question about something he put on his papers that he filled when they first got here.

Kate just shook her hand and grabbed his hand that he wasn't holding the bag in and dragged him outside to meet up with her parents and the doctor.

**So, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't know when I can post the next chapter.**

**Please leave your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is the next chapter. I would like to thank all of you those who reviewed, favorite, followed, and read the story.**

**_F.Y.I_****: Remember Kate is freer since she doesn't have the weight of her mother's murder on her.**

**Enjoy!**

It was decided that Rick would spend the night at the Beckett's and that him and Kate would be watching movies in the living room till they fell asleep. They headed to the car and they started towards the house.

On the car ride home Rick couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something or to do something. Rick was just trying to remember what it was but the pain meds he got was making it hard for him to think straight.

Jim and Johanna were in the front seat talking about the schedule for that night and who would wake Rick up every two hours once he fell asleep.

Kate was going over the events of today and how special Rick made her feel but also about his past and how much she wanted to know. Kate looked over at Rick, who was just staring out the window with an adorable smile on his lips and his eyes had a far out look, she got butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

_What's wrong with you? You just meet him and you get butterflies just looking at him. You can't help it he looks so cute looking out the window. Wow I think I might be falling in love,_ Kate mind was going a mile a minute but she felt happier than ever before.

Both Rick and Kate were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of Darlin', by The Beach Boys, went blaring through the car.

"Sorry that's my phone", Rick said as he went digging in his pocket and final pulled it out, "Hey love … no I was going to call you later… I promise sweetie… actually don't freak out but I had to go to the hospital and so you know I am fine … go ahead give me the speech again", Rick said as a voice could be heard ever time Rick stopped. Rick sighed as the Becketts heard a voice coming though the phone. After a few minutes the voice final stopped and Rick said, "Alright I get it I have to be more careful and I promise to try … I'll tell you the story later but you have to go to dinner and tell Bob I said hi … yeah talk to you later … I love you too… bye baby" Rick said then hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

While Rick was talking Kate felt like her heart was ripped out and when Rick said _I love you_ she wanted to cry knowing that he had a serious girlfriend. _Well who knows maybe it isn't that serious but until something like them breaking up happens, me and Rick will just have to be friends, _Kate thought with a frown on her face and if it were possible on her heart too.

"Who was that Rick?" Johanna asked looking back at Rick as they pulled up to the drive way.

"That was Alexis. She has gone to the same orphanage as me for the last 3 years. She had to go to dinner so I will probably just call her tomorrow", Rick said opening the door and getting out once the car was stopped.

Kate went to ask a question to learn more about this Alexis he speaks of when her dad cut her off. "Speaking about dinner, are you guys hungry?" Jim asked and they walked to the door where he put the key in and opened it.

"I'm starving. We haven't eaten since lunch", both Rick and Kate answered together. Kate smiled and looked at Rick while Rick just blushed and looked away.

"Good because we were planning on inviting Martha and Rick over tonight so we went out and bought ingredients for spaghetti. So Kate, how about you and Rick go and get all the supplies you need for tonight and set it up in the living room?" Johanna suggested. Both Kate and Rick nodded and moved upstairs to go grab a bunch of blankets and pillows. Rick even grabbed a few board games in case they wanted to play them.

Right when they had all the supplies sorted out and were getting ready to make the trip to drop them off and them come back up for a second load, Kate's phone rang. Kate looked down and saw it was Lanie calling so she told Rick to go on down stairs and just drop it in the living room.

"Hey Lanie", Kate greeted.

"Hey girl, I hear what happen to the new kid. Everyone has, he is already probably going to the most popular guy at school for beating Josh down like that", Lanie said with a clear smile on her face. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleep over tonight, at your place of course." Lanie asked right as Rick came back in the room.

Kate looked at Rick and moved to cover her phone with her hand, "Is it alright if my friend Lanie joins in on our sleep over?" she asked Rick.

"Sure, it's no problem for me remember I grew up in a house with about 15 girls", Rick said and winked at Kate as he made his way to the door with his second load.

Kate just shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "The thing is you heard how Josh tripped Rick well he has to stay with us because his Aunt is out of town and he can't be left alone with a concussion. But he said it is fine for you to join us if you want?" Kate explained to Lanie already knowing she would accept.

"Rick huh? I would love to come over and meet the new kid just text me when you get more details, Bye" Lanie said as Kate heard her walk towards her parents asking to go. Kate grabbed her load and walked down the stairs to see that Rick had made a fort while she was on the phone. She saw him on his hands and knees' making sure it was perfect. Kate took the time to just watch him.

_He looks so cute like a little boy. Stop Kate he has a girlfriend. Are you sure they could just be friends? But you only call your girlfriends sweetie and baby, _Kate thought but just sighed and walked towards Rick as he final seemed to notice her presence. He sent her his 100-watt smile that made her insides flip.

"Kids dinner is ready" Johanna called from the table that was set with spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad. Rick and Kate smiled at each other as they made their way towards the table. They sat down right next to get other on the opposite side of Jim and Johanna. "You can grab drinks in the fridge if you want one", Johanna said.

"I'll get them", Rick said getting out of his chair. "What would you like?" he asked looking around the table.

"We're fine, we both have water", Jim answered for him and Johanna.

"How about you beautiful", Rick asked Kate. Kate blushed and ducked her head as she felt the butterflies in her stomach again.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper", she replied.

"Coming right up", Rick said and turned to walk towards the kitchen. Kate just watched him walk away.

"You like him" Johanna stated bringing Kate out of her head.

"Yeah, I really do", Kate said with a smile.

"He's a good kid, but you have to be careful Katie his heart is fragile", Jim said shocking both Beckett women. Just then Rick returned with two Dr. Peppers in his hands and putting one in front of Kate as he passed. He sat down and they all started eating with small talk in between. About 30 minutes later they had finished and were cleaning up.

"Thank you Johanna. You too Jim that is some of the best spaghetti I have ever had" Rick said as he pushed in his chair.

They both replied with a thanks and no problem while they finished cleaning up.

"Oh, can Lanie joint in on our sleep over? I already asked Rick and he was fine with it" Kate asked both her parents.

"Yeah, that's fine but try not to be too loud we're going to bed. Good night you two", Johanna said and climbed the stairs.

"Good night", Jim said following Johanna right to their room.

Kate grabbed her Dr. Pepper and took a drink while she used her other hand to text Lanie saying it was okay. She turned and ran right into Rick spilling a bunch of soda on his shirt.

"Cold, wow that is cold", Rick said grabbing his shirt to keep it off his chest.

"I'm so sorry", Kate said and she went to go grab napkins. She returned and handed them to Rick. Rick took off his shirt and started rubbing it to get the soda stain out of it.

Kate on the other hand was just staring at Rick and his body and watching how the muscles moved as he worked. It suddenly became too hot in the room for her.

"I think I might run my Auntie's house real quick to get a change of clothes", Rick said as he folded up his shirt.

"With no shirt on and at 9:00 at night in the freezing cold", Kate said as she looked at her clock.

"I'll be fine, don't worry", Rick said as he walked to the door. He opened it to see a girl with dark skin, black hair, brown eyes, and her sleeping clothes on outside the door looking like she was about to knock. He saw her eyes wander up and down his body as he blushed at the awkward position.

"Hi, I'm Rick but if you will just excuse me I have to go get a shirt without some of Kate's soda on it", Rick said as he held his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Lanie, Kate's best friend. Nice to meet you", Lanie said shaking his hand with a little bit of a blush on her cheeks for staring at Rick.

_That girl was right he is HOT. This was going to be a fun night indeed, _Lanie thought.

**Next chapter will be the sleep over. But I don't know when that with be posted.**

**Leave your thought or suggests I would love to hear from you.**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up.**

**There will be two parts to this sleep over.**

**Enjoy!**

Nobody knew what to say for about a minute, till Rick finally broke the silence, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Lanie but if you'll excuse me I have to go get some clothes"; Rick said walking out the door and towards his auntie's house.

Kate's and Lanie's eyes followed him till he went inside his aunt's house. After he got in and closed the door, Lanie turned towards Kate, "You said he was hot but not that HOT. Please tell me you are taking advance of that, if you don't I will", Lanie said fanning herself.

"I told you, didn't I but he has a girlfriend. Well at least I think so", Kate said with a frown on her face thinking of the Alexis girl he was talking to on the phone.

"Man, that's too bad. But tell me the truth is he a total jerk?" Lanie asked curious about the new kid.

"Not even close, he's the nicest guy ever. Also, he says the perfect and sweetish things every at the perfect time an-", Kate started but was cut off.

"Don't forget Super-Hot", Lanie said with a smirk.

"That too but he is like a perfect gentlemen and my parents already love him. My dad TOLD him to call him Jim, not even Javi or Kevin can call him that. He is like perfect Lanie", Kate said with a smile on her face.

"Girl, you are falling for him in less than a day", Lanie said with a sing-song voice.

"No I'm not, plus he has this Alexis girl," Kate said in denial. Admitting it to yourself or your mom is something else compared to your best friend.

"I will get you to admit it if it's the last thing I do", Lanie warned with an evil smile.

Just then Rick walked in but to the disappointment of both girls he had put on a shirt. He was also carrying a bag with what they guess was extra clothes and the other things he will need. "Hello ladies, did I miss anything?" he asked looking between the two of them.

The two girls shared a look and them looked back at Rick, "Nope, just some girl talk" Lanie replied and Kate nodded in agreement.

"Well then why don't we get comfortable then", Rick said walking ahead of the two girls towards the living room.

"Then the game of making you jealous begin", Lanie whispered and then walked toward the living room and left Kate behind rolling her eyes but with a worry starting to set inside her stomach. Kate walked towards the living room knowing she was in for a long night.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

They had decided to watch the movie "The Sandlot" a baseball movie that they had only seen once. Lanie had sat down right next to Rick and leaned into his side, at first Rick didn't know what to do and casted a Kate a look that she couldn't figure out and then Lanie whispered in his ear, "Just go with everything I am doing tonight, I am trying to win a bet with Kate. Please, I will pay you back somehow" Lanie said but tried not to give away her plan. Rick at first struggled with the idea but then just thought 'what the heck' and put his arm around Lanie's shoulders and leaned down and whispered in Lanie's ear, "I'm in. This sounds like fun, should I even ask what they bet is?" Rick asked.

Lanie just shook her head no and laughed. Looking over at Kate quickly she saw the look of anger and confusion on her face.

Kate didn't know what to think, she could see that Rick was a tiny bit uncomfortable but then relaxed. It was Lanie that she was worried about; Lanie would go to extreme to prove she was right. Kate was unsure of what to do so she just sat in the chair that was still inside the little fort Rick had made.

_Tonight is going to be fun, _all three of them were thinking as Rick pressed play on the movie.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Near the end of the movie both girls hear light snoring and turned to see Rick's head had fallen back and was rolled to side and he was lightly snoring. _He looks so cute like a little boy. I have to get Lanie to stop her plan; _Kate thought as she looked over to Lanie only to find that she was staring straight at her.

"Girl judging by that look on your face, you have it bad", Lanie said with a smirk on her face and with one eye brow raised.

"Shut up", Kate said laughing and then standing up and walking over to were the two were laying down and pulled a blanket over Rick. She looked at the screen to see the credits rolling and saw it was about midnight. "Looks like the pain medication is kicking in but I have to go tell my mom so that they can wake him up every two hours", Kate said as she started towards the stairs.

"I will clean up some of our mess", Lanie said as she grabbed some of the plates and bowls they had got food with during the movie.

Kate walked to her parents' room and knocked. She heard a faint "Come in", and then opened the door. Her mom was sitting up in the middle of her bed reading a book.

"Just came up to tell you that Rick fell asleep so you could set a timer or something", Kate said standing in the door way.

"Thanks sweetie I will come down in two hours to see how he is and possibly give him more pain pills", Johanna said and then lifted up her book to continue reading.

Kate closed the door wordlessly and then went to the steps and back down. She saw that all the plates, bowls, and garbage were gone and that Lanie was on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked Lanie but got no reply. So she went over to where Lanie was sitting and saw that Lanie was playing Flappy Bird. Kate rolled her eyes at her best friend who was addicted to the game. While about everyone played it she had to admit that Lanie was the best out of everyone they knew.

Seeing that Lanie was only at 24, and was not going to stop anytime soon, she went over to sit near Rick.

Kate was just looking at Rick and was wondering why the universe would do all the bad things to him. Before she could stop herself she started combing her fingers through his perfect hair. Rick started to stir but only turned more towards Kate put his head down to rest on her shoulder. Kate know his neck would hurt sitting like that so she got two pillows(cause he needed to elevate his head due to his nose) and put them on her legs that she had stretched out to the foot rest. She then proceeded to move him to lay down on them; he went willing then grabbed part of the blanket on him into his fist. He mumbled, "5 more minutes Mrs. Thomas", that one little phase hit Kate that a ton of bricks. She hadn't thought about but he didn't have his parents to wake him up lovingly, help him when he was angry or upset, make him special meals, cheer him on at sports games or take him anywhere, give him advice, be a role model, but most importantly he didn't have parents that would love on him.

Kate couldn't even image what that was like, being without her parents or really any family at all. With those thoughts her heart started breaking for the boy she had just met that day. She couldn't image what he felt like or the weight on his shoulders.

Kate was brought out of her thoughts by Lanie clearing her throat. She looked up at Lanie and saw Lanie had a smirk on her. "Admit it you like him", Lanie said pointing at Rick.

"Yeah I really like him, he feels like the one but I mean we are so young and I just met him but a feel… feel … feel … I don't know how to explain it but I guess I feel whole", Kate said with an adoring look in her eye as she just looked at Rick.

Lanie was shocked her best friend was never this open or fell for guys this easy but Lanie could feel that Rick was different. "Wow girl you have it bad", Lanie said still kinda shocked at what her best friend shared. _i have to get to know him better,_ Lanie thought as she just watched her friend and the hot new kid.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lanie asked after just watching them for about 2 minutes.

Kate was broken from her trance of staring at Rick. "Do you watch the last two episodes of Bones I know we both missed them?" Kate asked hoping she wouldn't have to move. Lanie gasped and nodded forgetting that she had missed them. She turned to set it all up knowing that Kate wouldn't want to move.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

They both settled down and watched both episodes not really talking but only side comments. At around 1:58 am Johanna made her way down the stairs to see the credits of the last Bones rolling. She saw that Kate and Lanie were both on the couch talking about the episodes but she couldn't see Rick's head. She thought that maybe he was on the ground sleeping but when she walked towards the couch and saw that he was asleep in Kate's lap as she was running her fingers through his hair. Johanna smiled at the cute site then went up to couch and put her hands on the girls' shoulders. When they both looked at her she said, "Can you wake up Rick so I can get him more pain pills?"

"Yeah we got it just go grab them", Kate said. After she saw her mom walk towards the kitchen, Kate turned towards Rick and whispered as she shook his shoulders a tiny bit, "Time for more medicine Rick you have to get up.

"Do I have? 't to early", Rick said looking like a little kid as he snuggled into his blanket and closer to Kate. "You 'mell good", Rick mumbled still trying to sleep but when he turned his head he screamed out in pain and shot straight up holding his head.

"I think the pain meds wore off", Rick said through his clenched teeth as he held his head and nose.

"Take these", Johanna said as she walked back into the room as she held out a glass of water and a white pill in her hands to Rick.

"Thank you, Johanna", Rick said then he took the pill and gulped down all of his water.

"No problem, Jim will be back in two hours to wake you up again", Johanna said disappearing up the stairs and into her room.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while so, what do you guys want to do?" Rick asked feeling the pain start to go away.

At his question Lanie got an evil smile and replied, "Well lets get to know each other better. Like 20 questions or truth or dare?"

Both Rick and Kate gulped; they knew they were in for a looooonnnggg night.

**Okay the next part of the sleep over will be in the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review; I would love to hear your thoughts! ****:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed members and guest and not. It's a true gift to hear from you. I am at the 50's in reviews and I am blow away at some of the nice things said. Thank you all.  
**

**Now on to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

Rick and Kate shared a quick glance and they both knew there was no getting out of it. "Fine, let's play", they both replied in unison.

"That's so cute how you both answer at the same time", Lanie said causing both of them to blush. "Let's play with this new app I got on my phone, it's made for these kind of times", Lanie said as she pulled her IPhone out.

"Okay so here is how we play, first it will ask a question, then we go in a circle and answer, and you can only skip one question. So, you guys ready?" Lanie said as she opened up the app. Seeing nods for both of them she pressed play.

"What is your favorite color?" the computer voice asked.

"Purple" Lanie replied going first.

"Blue" Kate said going next.

"White, and yes it is a color Lanie", Rick replied last then explained when Lanie went to cut in. Lanie snickered then pressed next.

"How old are you?" the voice asked next.

"16" Lanie said without much thought.

"16" Kate echoed.

"16 and a quarter" Rick said with a smirk causing both girls to chuckle and roll their eyes.

They continued to play like this with simple questions. Lanie had to admit, after a few funny stories and different answers, that Rick was pretty cool and super funny. She heard a sound from her phone and looked over it read, "Time to get serious."

Rick and Kate both sighed and then told Lanie to start.

"Who is your best friend?" the voice said.

"Lanie", Kate said and smiled at Lanie.

"Well then I guess it's Kate", Lanie said teasingly.

Both girls turned towards Rick because they didn't know the answer. Rick smiled and replied with a smile, "My best buddy Bob and Alexis."

Kate's stomach dropped at the mention of what she believed was his "girl-friend". Lanie's smile disappeared as she felt for her best friend. Neither said anything and Rick was too lost in thought to notice the mood shift. Lanie pressed next hoping to get a better question but cringed at the question.

"Do you have a boy/girl friend?" the voice asked.

"No", both girls replied as Kate waited for Rick's answer that would surely break her heart.

Rick was picking at the couch as he replied, "No, I don't. But I've had two girlfriends and as Kate knows both of them cheated on me and then left me like everyone else", Rick replied as he mumbled the last part.

Kate shocked and over joyed. She felt like crying in relief, jumping up and down, or doing a little victory dance. But instead she was rooted to her spot hearing the last part and the hurt on his face.

_He is like perfect and those pieces of trash go and break his fragile heart. I feel like ripping out their hearts to see if they would like it. No wonder he is holding back from people he probably feels like everyone leaves, _Kate thought with her angry rising but it went away once she saw his face. She didn't know what to do rather than reach out and squeeze his hand. He squeezed back and then pulled his hand back.

Lanie got her sense back, "Really I thought you would be a chick magnet. I mean look at you and after meeting you, I mean they are missing out", Lanie said helping to lift his spirit it worked because she got Rick to chuckle.

"Thanks", Rick said with a blush. "Next question", Rick said trying to move on.

Lanie nodded and pressed the next button. "How is your relationship with your parents?" the voice asked.

Kate felt Rick tense and hunch his shoulders. Lanie started rambling, "I love my parents I really do but they are to overprotective. My parents are so annoying. Sometimes I wish they would just disappeared and leave me be. While I love them because they are my parents I sometimes wish I would never see them again. An-".

Rick cut her off with angry taking over him, "How could you say that you should be grateful for your parents and all the things they do. I would give anything to see my parents again", Rick said with a harsh tone but trying not to raise his voice and wake others up. Seeing the confusion on Lanie's face he continued, "I forgot you don't know. Well Lanie I am an orphan, while you never want to see your parents again, I will never get the chance to see them again. So stop with your own pity party", Rick finished and then stormed into the kitchen.

Lanie had a surprised look on her face and then that changed to guilt. She looked over at Kate and couldn't find the words. Kate just held up her hand and gave her smile then went after Rick.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Rick leaning over the sink with his fingers white from gripping the counter to hard. She could see the tension in his stance and that he was taking laboring breaths.

She walked up behind him and gently put a hand on his shoulder, trying not to startle him. She noticed that his eyes were closed and that a few tears had slipped out, her heart felt his pain just looking at him. "Oh, Rick" she said as she got him to turn and then hugged him with all her might.

Kate could image the pain of losing one parent but losing and having them killed by an unsolved murder. Kate gripped him tighter as she felt her shirt getting wet but she didn't care.

After about a minute or so Rick pulled back and quickly wiped the tears away. "Sorry, I rarely ever break down. But if you will excuse me I think I better explain to Lanie", Rick said pulling out of the embrace and walking out of the kitchen.

Kate could only return the smile but she wanted to do so much more. But she under stood that he wasn't ready yet. With that she walked out.

When Rick walked into the living room Lanie instantly hugged him. "I am so sorry", she kept repeating. Rick was shocked at first then quickly recovered by hugging her back.

"It's all right, you didn't know", Rick said and gave Lanie a weak smile. Rick turned to see that Kate had just walked in. "I guess I should tell both of you my back story", Rick said as he pulled out of the embrace and then sat down on the couch.

"As a kid I grew up moving around all the time, from place to place so that my mom could film. I didn't really get to see my parents much but when they weren't doing events or filming or anything we would just hang out like a normal family. But the thing that almost no one knows about my family is that my dad, who by the way name's was Greg, isn't my biological father. We knew who he wasn't because at the time my dad and my mom, Kyra, broke up for about a week and I happened on a drunken night of hers but we never had blood test ran to confirmed it. Once they found out my father said that they would start a family blood or not and married my mom any way", Rick paused to take a breath and clear his head. "My whole life I has known famous people so people would just use me. The only family I really had was my parents and my aunt Martha. On January 9th, 2008 my parents were murdered in alley way stabbed to death. I was 10 and had been with my Uncle Paul that night while my parents went to a movie premiere. After that night I went to child services and then I went to the orphanage in Troy, New York where I grew up for a good amount of my early life before we had moved to California and then all these other places. So I have been living there ever since till a few month ago I thought I would be there till I was 18 but then my Aunt contacted me and Ta-Da I am here. So know you know me and will probably call me too much drama and never want to see me again like everyone else", Rick finished trailing off at the end.

"Thank you for trusting us but you think we would never want to see you again? Because that's not happening okay", Kate said and smiled when he smiled at her back.

"Wow, you have had a hard but exciting life it sounds like. But one question, who were your parents, were they like actors? If so, anyone I would know?" Lanie said with a reassuring smile.

The question brought an evil smile to Rick's face as he gave Kate a quick smile and then turned towards Lanie. "I don't know probably but I only share my last name of Castle- Rodgers with my mom but she has been in some pretty big movies and shows", Rick said waiting for Lanie to catch on.

"Well you said her first name was Kyra … No way, that would be crazy… YOUR MOM IS THE KYRA CASTLE-RODGERS! AS IN THE GREATEST ACTRESS OF ALL-TIME!" Lanie practically screamed with her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock.

Kate and Rick busted out laughing at her reaction causing both of their sides to hurt. "The one and the only and my dad was Greg Rodgers-" Rick started but then was cut off by Lanie.

"As in one of the legends of music, as in all time", Lanie said still not believing what they were telling her.

"If you don't believe me, here is a family photo from the time we were in Paris", Rick said as he took out his wallet, took out a picture and handed it to Lanie. Kate came and looked over Lanie's shoulder. "Aww, you were so cute", both girls said looking at the picture of two of the most famous people of all time and the 8 year old Rick who looked like one of the little boys in a magazine he was so cute. Rick was upside down with his head tilted to the right and a single white rose in his mouth, while his dad was holding his legs to keep him from falling, and his mom sitting on the ground kissing Rick's cheek. It looked like a normal family that was full of love. But it was all ripped away from this poor boy sitting next to them who looked lost in thought probably thinking about his life before.

"So if your family was that famous I bet you know a good amount of famous people. Do you have any phone numbers? "Lanie said trying it act innocent but failing.

Both Kate and Rick rolled their eyes as Rick took the picture back from Kate and stuffed it in his wallet. "Yes, I do Lanie but I haven't talked to a lot of them in some time rather than special occasions. Why?" Rick said as he scrolled threw his contacts.

"No, reason really it is just for our next game, Truth or Dare", Lanie explained with a smirk. This caused both Kate and Rick to groan at the mention of the game.

"Fine, I will go first", Kate said, "Lanie truth or dare?"

"Truth" Lanie replied after thinking about it.

"Do you like Javier?" Kate asked with a smirk. Lanie blushed and nodded her head not trusting her voice.

"Javier as in the boy we meet in the park?" Rick asked kinda confused.

"Yes, him and Lanie are perfect for each other but are always denying it", Kate said raising her eyebrow at Lanie like she was daring her to say something.

"My turn", Lanie said trying to change the subject causing the other two teens too laugh, "Rick, truth or dare?"

"Dare", Rick replied rubbing his hands together.

Lanie got a huge smile on her face, "I dare you to face time someone famous. And we have to at least know him or her."

"I knew that was coming", Rick said as he took out his IPhone and scrolled till he suddenly stopped. Rick got a smile on his face and press face time.

It started ringing and on the fourth ring the girls heard someone answer but they couldn't see since the phone was still facing Rick.

"_Rick Rodgers, we don't talk in forever then you call me at … 3 o'clock in the morning. I love you like a brother I meant that you can call me at any time but really you have to call in the middle of the night", _a voice said laced with exhaustion.

"Sorry Justin, I have meaning to get in touch with you but you have been busy and my life has also been chaos so I got behind on it. If you are mad that you are missing your beauty sleep, I could call you later", Rick said with a smirk at the end of it.

"_No, no we can finish this call and then I can get some sleep. Wow, what happened I final look at your face and I am meet with a bandage by the eyebrow, a bandage around your head, and a mess of a nose. What did you do this time?" _the voice said more awake now.

"The nose and head are from being tripped after creaming a guy in basketball and the eyebrow is from one of the beautiful ladies, who want to meet you by the way, running into me", Rick said with a smile as the girls blushed from the comment by Rick. He just winked at them the turned towards the screen again.

"_Alright, let me meet these girls that could stand to be in the same room as you" _the voice said. Rick just chuckled and turned the phone towards the girls. Both girls gasped once they recognized who it was. They both were frozen to their seats and were opening and closing their mouths but no words were coming out.

"_Hi, I am Justin Timberlake", _Justin said as he saw the two stunned girls in front of him.

"Oh my gosh, your him J.T. I love your songs", Kate said finding some words first.

"_Thanks but I kinda got to go. I am busy tomorrow or well today. But any way talk to you later Rick we really need to catch up. Bye girls" _Justin said and waved then ended the call.

Both girls turned towards Rick to see that the pain meds had caught up to him that he was fast asleep. Both girls just shook their heads at him and how he fell asleep while Justin-freaking-Timberlake was on his phone. They both agreed to go to bed and said their good nights.

_What else will we learn from this kid,_ both girls thought as they fell asleep.

**So that was the second part of the sleep over. Hope you liked it. next chapter will be the morning and the return of Martha.  
**

**I want to thank all those who reviewed, favorite, or followed.**

**Please do leave a thought I would love to hear them.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry that I haven't been able to post or if you reviewed and didn't get a respond from me I am sorry. I haven't been able to write more than 5 minutes a day lately as I have a full plate.**

**I want to thank all of you who review, favorite, or follow this story.**

**Enjoy! **

_Umm … I am too comfy to get up. I haven't_ _slept__ that good in years,_ Kate thought as she snuggled closer to her pillow. _Wait a second this pillow is super warm and smells really good. Oh my god it is moving, breathing I think. It has to be a person because no pillow I have ever used was this comfy,_ Kate thought.

Kate opened her eyes and saw that she was lying almost right on top of Rick. Kate looked and saw that both of her friends were asleep and that noise was coming from the kitchen.

Kate's eyes fell to the beautiful boy that she had just met yesterday. As cliche as it sounds she knew she had never felt this way about anyone. She smiled as her right hand reached out and traced his face and ran it through his hair.

"Stop staring, it's creepy", Rick mumbled then opened his eyes. He was met by the sight of two beautiful hazel ones staring right back at him.

Kate blushed realizing she was caught and then looked up and met the two most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

They stayed like that for about 2 minutes till Rick started to feel pain in his head and nose.

"I … um … have to go get some pain pills. I haven't had one since about 6 hours ago", Rick said getting out from under Kate.

Kate sat up and watched him walk into the kitchen. She then turned towards Lanie. Kate didn't know how to wake Lanie so she took a pillow and hit Lanie a few times.

Lanie shot up like a rocket and sent death glares at Kate. "Girl, you better have a good reason for waking me up or I'm going to smack you", Lanie said with exhaustion in her voice.

Kate brought her hand up to her mouth to hide her smile but once she remembered why she had waken Lanie, her smile faded and she bite her nails. "Every time we have a moment and I think we are about to kiss, poof. He starts retreating. I mean why? Does he not like me like that?" Kate asked as Lanie could hear the hurt in her voice at the end.

Lanie just shook her head, "Look, I could tell he likes you but we both can see he has major trust issues. So, just go with it because I bet in the end it will be worth it."

Lanie could tell that Kate was struggling with the idea but when Kate's shoulders slumped down Lanie knew Kate understood.

"Alright, I guess you are right. Let's go to the kitchen for breakfast", Kate said as she got up and waited for her friend, which had slept on the ground, to untangle herself and get up.

Meanwhile, once Rick walked into the kitchen he was met with a scene of something he hadn't seen since he was 10. Jim and Johanna were working together in the kitchen and were making small talk as Jim made eggs and Johanna made bacon.

Jim was the first to notice him as he greeted Rick with a smile, "Morning Rick, rather than your wake up calls every two hours, I hope you slept well. Speaking of which you are probably ready for your next dose after breakfast", Jim said as he looked at the clock on the microwave. It read 9 am and that meant it had been it had been 6 hours.

"Yeah that is probably would be for the best. Speaking of thank you for making breakfast", Rick said with his charming smile.

"It's really no problem because we do have 2 guests this morning. Can you go get the girls", Johanna replied.

"No need mom we are already here", Kate said as she and Lanie walked into the kitchen.

"Morning girls", Johanna and Jim said at the same time then smiled at each other.

"Morin' ladies" Rick said with a loop-sided smile.

_He looks adorable with that smile and his morning hair sticking up everywhere, _Kate thought looking at Rick.

"You guys can go ahead and sit, we already set the table", Johanna said braking Kate out of her thoughts.

"You sure you don't need any help or anything?" Rick asked as the girls went over to the dining room and took their seats.

"You're our guest, you should relax", Jim said as he mixed the eggs.

"It's really no problem if you need any help", Rick said with a smile.

"Alright if you could throw away the trash and grab the paper then join us at the table", Johanna said as she reached underneath the sink and pull out a bag full of garbage.

"Okay, be right back", Rick said as he grabbed the bag and walked out the door.

Jim and Johanna grabbed the food and went into the dining room to see Kate was on her phone and Lanie was snickering.

"What's wrong Lanie", Jim said as he put the food on the table went towards the seat next to his daughter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Beckett. She pushed me out of the seat so she could save it for Rick", Lanie said as she rubbed her elbow she fell on and shot dagger at Kate with her eyes.

Jim looked at his daughter to see she was blushing. Jim leaned down and kissed her head and went to sit at the head of the table.

Rick walked back in reading the newspaper. "The title is: Can Local school problems be solved? Will they be able to go all the way? Can a new star lead the way?" Rick read off of the paper. "Is there a problem with one of the schools?" Rick asked.

Right when Kate went to reply a buzzer went off. "That would be the biscuits", Johanna said as she got up and went over to grab them.

Rick put the paper down and went over to the table and then went to sit down next to Kate. Johanna came back in and put the bowl of biscuits down on the table.

"This looks great, thank you. At the orphanage we only had a breakfast together every Sunday. But rather then that we would make something quick or go buy food", Rick said sharing a bit about his past.

"Well it was no problem. Dig in", Johanna said.

Everyone served themselves and started eating. They made small talk for about 20 minutes as they ate.

When everyone was almost done with their food Jim asked, "So, did you guys do anything fun last night?"

Kate and Lanie's faces both lit up as they remembered who they faced timed. "Oh my gosh, you know how Rick's mom was Kyra Castle-Rodgers?" Kate asked and by the nod for her parents she continued, "Well Rick, I guess, knows a lot of famous people from back then and as a dare we face timed Justin –Freaking -Timberlake!"

"You mean the singer?" Johanna asked as both she and Jim had a shocked look on their face.

"The one and only. We were really good friends before because he would baby sit me a lot. Don't get me started on some of the trouble we got into", Rick answered and remembered the old times.

Before anyone could answer they all heard a car door shut outside and someone come up to the door and knock. "I'll get it", Jim said as he got up and walked towards the door.

In the dining room they heard Jim open and greet, "Martha, welcome back it looks like your car is better."

"Oh you wouldn't believe how fast people work when they learn your sister is Kyra Castle-Rodgers", Martha said.

They heard Jim laugh and that they started making their way towards the dining room. Kate looked over to Rick but instead of seeing him nervous or anything she same that he had a relaxed look on his face and a smile. As if he could sense her eyes on him he turned his head and gave her a sweet smile.

"Oh Richard you look terrible", Martha said when she finally walked into the room and saw her nephew again.

"Well, hello to you Auntie", Rick teased sticking out his tongue. He got up and walked over to where she was and gave her a bear hug.

"I thought there would be more tears", Lanie whispered to Kate.

"I heard that Lanie and we actually saw each other about 2 weeks ago when she came down to finalist it. Let we tell you there were some tears", Rick said pulling back from the hug.

"Right I forgot to tell you but we are going to have to go down to the courtyard for the next few days probably going to take the rest of your week", Martha said with a sad smile.

Kate's smile fell right when she heard that she wasn't going to be able to see him a lot. "What do you mean? It shouldn't take that long. Why is it going to take so long?" Kate started rumbling and shooting out questions.

Martha was surprised by Kate's ramble but recovered, "Well, Rick's family was very famous and rich and since I haven't seen Rick in a while they have to make sure I am getting him for the right reasons", Martha explained and both Kate and Rick sighed and nodded.

"That will be so boring, do I have to?" Rick whined as he really wanted to spend the time with Kate.

"Yes, Richard I'm sorry but you do. Now if you will excuse me I am going back to the house to organize my stuff for court, do you want to come Richard?" Martha asked as she moved towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll come and get to learn the house better. Thank you Jim and Johanna for being great host. And I had a lovely evening lady we should do it again sometime. I'll see you guys later", Rick said getting up and shaking Jim's hand then kissing each of the three girl's cheeks.

Both Kate and Lanie blushed when he did and Johanna just smiled then remembered, "Oh, Let me get your medicine then tell Martha what has to be done."

With that Johanna got up and grabbed the bole and starting explaining what the doctor said and Jim went and started the dishes. "Have fun in court", Lanie said in a sing-song voice.

Rick just stuck out his tongue and chuckled, while Kate was just rolling her eyes at the two. "I'll text you guys later", Rick said with a smile and walked over to meet his Aunt, who was waiting for him at the door with his bag in her hand.

"See you later kiddos" Martha said and walked out the door.

"Bye guys", Rick said with a smile that almost melted Kate on the spot. With that Rick walked out the door.

_This is going to be a long week,_ both Rick and Kate thought.

**Thank you for reading and staying with this story. I don't know when I will be able to post again.**

**Please leave your thoughts in a review.**

**Thank you :).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, my life is super busy lately and I haven't been able to write these past days and won't be for a while. So I will write when I can but I can't make promises. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story.**

**Enjoy!**

It was Friday afternoon, and Rick and Kate haven't seen each other since Tuesday morning at breakfast. They would text each other and did a few snap chats but rather then that they haven't seen each other in person.

Kate was missing Rick and had been since Tuesday when he left with his Aunt. Sure they were still talking a lot and she had been hanging out with Lanie, Javi, and Kevin but she missed him. But he had been at the courthouse all week working through the adoption. She just hated it. She sighed and turned back to her group off friends that she was hanging out with around the park.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Rick was sitting on his phone while the Becketts, who were being their co-lawyers since theirs cancelled, were reading through the paperwork. He sighed having failed the same angry bird level again. He checked his text to see that Javi had replied and had asked if he wanted to go to lunch. Rick sighed; he had been texting Javier, Kevin, Lanie, and mostly Kate all week. He really wanted to get out of here, _And out of this tie _Rick thought, but he wanted to see Kate. Not wanting to be rude he told Javi he would ask so that they could meet.

Johanna looked up the first time that Rick sighed. She knew that Rick was bored of waiting here and that he wanted to get out. Johanna watched as he looked through his phone and sighed again, this past week both Johanna and Jim had both taken a huge liking to Rick. Looking down at the paperwork and her watch she saw that he wasn't needed for about another 2 hours.

"Hey Rick, if you want you can go out for lunch or something. We won't need you for about 2 hours if you want to out", Johanna said after she got Rick's attention.

Rick smiled, "I was just about to ask if I could go out with Javier and Kevin. Thank you, I will be back in a 2 hours", Rick said as he stood up and walked over too where his Aunt was sleeping in a chair. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her shoulder a tiny bit to wake her.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around at her surroundings. She finally came back to Rick's face. She yawned and stretched her arms out, "What did I miss?" she said as she fought to her eyes open.

"No, I was just going to go get lunch with my friends. I'll be back in about 2 hours", he said and kissed her head.

She just nodded and closed her eyes and drifted off again. Rick just smiled then waved to the two Becketts and walked out. He strolled right out of the courthouse and to his car. He sent a text out to Javier saying he would meet them at Remy in 30 minutes. With that he turned the radio on and pulled out of the parking spot.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

The group was hanging out around the basketball hoops and Kate had run off to grab a pretzel. Javier looked down to see that he got a reply from Rick. He smiled and turned towards the group, "Come on guys lets go to Remy to meet Rick."

"I'll go get Kate", Lanie said and walked towards the stand. Lanie knew that Kate was missing Rick and was going to be happy to see him. _I shouldn't tell her. Ooo surprises are so fun,_ Lanie thought with a smirk. "Kate come on we are going to Remy", Lanie yelled to her friend who was next in line.

Kate turned towards Lanie and then smiled to the vendor. She got out of line and started towards Lanie, "That would have been nice to know before I stood in line for 10 minutes", Kate said with a smile and eye roll.

"Shut up, let's go", Lanie said and laughed.

The two girls walked over to where the two boys were waiting. The group then started towards the restaurant.

About 20 minutes later the group of four sat down at a booth as Kevin pulled a chair up to the table as Javier and Lanie sat on one side and Kate on the other.

Kate noticed that Kevin pulled up a chair to the table, "You could sit next to me Kev" she said.

"No our other friend will seat there", Kevin said with a smirk.

Kate when to ask who when the door opened and Kate saw Rick walk in. She couldn't help the huge smile that crossed her face as she saw Rick in a dress suit with a black jacket and pants, with a blue button up and blue tie that brought out his eyes. He was pulling the tie away from his neck and then looked up and caught Kate's eye. His face lit up with a 1000 watt smile that caused Kate's inside flutter.

_He looks HOT. Without a doubt the most handsome guy I have ever seen, _both of the girls thought.

The guys both shook their heads at Rick, they knew that he could hang out with anyone he wanted and probably get anything he wanted but he acted like he didn't know or care about that.

Rick smiled and took the seat next to Kate, "Hey guys, how's it hanging?" he greeted the two guys with the typical guy handshake.

"I can't complain, but bro you have a nice car where did you get it?" Javier said as he looked out the window at Rick's car.

Kevin nodded his head agreeing with Javi. The girls and Rick smiled, "I bought it after I got my license", Rick said. Then he turned towards the girls, "Hello ladies, a pleasure to see you both."

"The pleasure is all ours. Don't you look handsome today", Kate said and Lanie hummed in approval. "Your nose is looking better and how is your head feeling lately?" Kate asked with concern in her voice as she looked at his nose.

"My head feeling as good as new and the nose is healing fine. Thanks for asking", Rick said with a loop-sided smile.

"So Rick, why have you been at court all week? Did you do something bad?" Kevin asked.

"Just working through some paper work about my adoption", Rick said with a shrug.

"Adoption? Wait your getting adopted, why_?" _Javier asked clearly confused.

"Right you guys haven't heard. Well my aunt Martha is adopting me because I am an orphan and have been living at an orphanage the past 6 years after my parents got murder", Rick said as if it were nothing.

The two boys looked shocked at what they just heard while Lanie was watching them and Kate was looking at Rick who was now staring at the walk. She grabbed his hand resting on the seat and gave it a quick squeeze. Rick turned his head towards her and gave her a sweet smile and a squeeze back before pulling his hand away.

"I'm sorry man we didn't know. But if you don't mind me asking, weren't your parents famous or something? Because I remember that Martha had a famous sister", Javier asked.

Rick smiled as he replied in a causal tone, "Yeah my parents were Kyra Rodgers- Castle and Greg Rodgers."

At first the boys just nodded thinking it would be like a no name but after a few seconds you saw their faces go into shock and their mouths fall open.

"AS IN THE GREATEST ACTRESS AND ONE OF THE MUSIC LEGENDS?!" both Ryan and Esposito all but yelled at the same time.

"You know it's really cute when you answer at the same time, but yeah that would be them", Rick said as he causal checked his phone.

Before the boys could reply the waitress came over, and to joy enjoyment of Kate it wasn't Sophia but a waitress she had never seen. "Hi I am Sam, can I take your order?" she greeted with a smile. Her eyes lingered on Rick, just like almost all girls eyes did, but she quickly looked down at her feet when she meet Kate's death glare. The three boys didn't notice but Lanie did and raised her eyebrow at her friend's actions. Kate just blushed and looked down at her lap.

Once everyone gave their orders and Sam left the two boys turned their attention back to Rick. "So Rick you're going to our school right?" Ryan asked as Rick looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, or at least I should be", Rick said remembering what his aunt said. "You guys will let me hang out with you right?" Rick asked hoping for a 'Yes'.

"Totally, bro you are going to attract all the girls our way", Javier said. The guys just chuckled as the girls were rolling their eyes.

"Shut up Espo", Kate said as she sent a glare as she felt some jealously rise.

"Why did you call him Espo?" Rick asked confused by the nickname.

"We call each other by our last names because that is what is on their jersey", Lanie explained to Rick.

"So it's Esposito and Ryan? I like that but how about you girls?" Rick said as he remembered their last names.

"No, normal we go by Lanie and Kate", Kate said as the food came out.

They ate with small talk in between eating their food but Kate and Rick seemed to be in their own world as they would go back and forth stealing fries and glances. Rick checked his phone to see that he had 30 minutes before he was due back but it was a 20 to 15 minute drive.

"I got to go back to court, I'm going to the bathroom real quick", Rick said as he slipped out of the booth and wiped his hands on a napkin. He walked towards the bathroom totally unaware of almost every girl's eyes on him.

The group eyes followed him till he went into the bathroom, then they all turn their attention to Espo who started talking. "I didn't know he was an orphan, I feel bad now. But did you know about his parents? Do you think he still knows anyone famous?" Esposito rattled off the questions.

"Yeah he told us a few nights ago and that same night we face timed with Justin Timberlake. Rick said that Justin would baby sit him a lot", Kate said as the two laughed at the two boys shocked faces.

They smiles were wiped off as they same who walked in the door. It was Tom Demming, who was an old school bully that had moved schools last year. He had a wealthy family that would donate to the school, so he never got in trouble and would walk all over people. He would always try to get Kate to go out with him and almost every girl wanted to be with him because he was the basketball team captain but not Kate she couldn't stand him. He walked in, with two guys they had never seen before, and started looking around.

The boys seemed to notice as all of them lowered their heads hoping not to be noticed. They all cringed when they heard him, "Isn't it the two back up loser." Tom said with a laugh in his voice as they came towards the gangs table.

"So, you guys ready to lose because we are playing you on Monday" Tom said as he came to a stop at their table.

"Still a bully I see", Lanie said who was probably the only kid who stood up to him.

"Good to see you to Lanie. And Kate a pleasure as always, we should catch up some time" Tom said with a smug look. "I am going to take a great joy bringing your team down" he said with a smirk at Ryan and Esposito. He turned to look at his friend and ran into the busy boy, causing him to drop all the dishes and fall. "Watch where you're going!" Tom yelled at the boy who fell.

Rick had come out of the bathroom and went to the counter to pay. After he got did he turned and saw that three boys had taken a stand at their table. By the look on Kate's face he could tell that they didn't want them there. He walked over and heard the voice of one of his teammates, Tom Demming, "I am going to take a great joy bringing your team down." Rick got mad that Tom was saying things like that. But Rick wanted to rip off his head when he saw Tom turn and make the guy drop the plates and then yell at him.

Nobody noticed that Rick had walked up till he spoke, "Big talk for a guy who only plays about 5 minutes a game".

The gang looked up at Rick and looked at him with big eyes. _Tom is going to grill him. He doesn't know he is messing with, _Kate thought as they all gulped at the angry look on Tom's face.

"And who are you t-…. Oh, I didn't know it was you" Tom said but trailed off as he turned around and saw it was his team captain.

The gang's mouths all hang open as they saw Demming reaction to Rick and that he looked almost scared or threated.

"Dude what happened to your face, are you okay?" one of the two guys that came with Tom said.

"I'm fine David but image how mad I get when I come and see Tom being a jerk to my friends and then knock into someone and yell at them. Why are you guys down here?" Rick said as got down and started helping the boy cleanup the dishes. During that time Tom looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. After he took his spot next to Kate and put his arms on the booth to give him a more threating look.

But Kate had other ideas so to get a message to Tom; she snuggled closer to Rick and into the spot created by him putting his arm up. This surprised Rick but he didn't let it show so, he just brought his arm down around Kate's shoulders.

Tom was surprised and upset looking at the two but didn't open his mouth because Rick could ruin his life without trying. "I just wanted to come down and visit some old friends. We have to back today because the meeting tomorrow. You heard about that right?" Tom said still nervous about what happened.

"I do now and I'll be there but if I was you I would leave. But don't forget to pay for the plates you broke", Rick said as he sent a disappointed look at Tom.

Not sure what to say Tom just nodded and left the restaurant as quick as he could after he paid for the dishes at the counter. When he was gone they all turned towards Rick with a surprised look on their faces. Rick just smiled at them and then moved to get up.

Both Kate and Rick missed the contact and warmth. "Well, I have to run or I'm going to be late. So, I guess I won't see you guys till Monday", he said as he shook the boy's hands, kissed Lanie's hand, and then finally kissed Kate cheek. With that he walked and start to his car where he turned it on and speed off.

They all followed Rick with their eyes, once he left they were all in shock at the Demming scene and Kate was blushing still after Rick's small kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I guess we could go back to the park now, after we pay. So we'll all spilt the check, since that little rat just got out of paying", Esposito said as he took out his wallet and counted what he had.

They all took out their wallets as Ryan called for the waitress. "Do you need something?" Sam said as she came over.

"No, we'll just take the check", Ryan said with a nice smile.

Sam just smiled, "Your friend paid for it already", Sam then turned towards Kate and said, "Hang on to that one, he is nice enough to clean up but tough enough to stand up to Tom. Have a good day guys." With that she turned and left towards another group of people.

The group just shook their head at Rick and that he would pay the whole bill. But Kate was just smiling at what Sam said.

_I've found a real gem,_ Kate thought thinking about Rick. _ I'm going to miss him these next few days._

_I'm going to miss Kate,_ Rick thought as he pulled up to courthouse. He just got out of the car and walked into the court house. He did have one upside and that was that he got to see Alexis and all his one last time before he official moved.

Rick sent out a text to Bob to warn him that he was coming down but also to have him ask if they come to the game on Monday

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have been super busy. I will still be busy so I won't be able to write a lot in the near future.**

**Please leave your thoughts I would love to hear them.**

**Thanx! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry that it took so long but my life has been crazy. Thank you for being supportive.**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

_Finally,_ Rick thought as he signed the final piece of paperwork, he was official living with his aunt.

"Congrats you guys", the Becketts said together as they hugged the two.

"Thank you, you're a life savers stepping in and being our lawyers. In celebration I say we go out for ice cream or something. Richard darling, when do we have to leave back to Troy?" Martha asked as she told Rick that she would go with him.

"Tomorrow morning would be best. I called my coach and the meeting is at 3 tomorrow so we'll be fine", Rick said as they walked out the door of the courthouse. "Finally, I can take off this thing", Rick said as he took off his tie.

"I totally agree, I hate ties", Jim said as he also took off his tie. The two ladies just rolled their eyes. "So, you said something about ice cream?" Jim asked sounding like a little kid as Rick eagerly nodded his head in agreement.

"Jim act your age", Johanna said as she chuckled a little.

"Yes dear" Jim said as he kissed her cheek.

Rick smiled; it was nice to see a couple so in love for Rick it had been years since he saw it with his parents.

"I know this place nearby that has the best smoothies and great mini golf if you want to", Martha said remembering a date she had been on.

"Sure" the two boys said then went to grab their own car.

"Sounding like fun, I going to call Kate to see if she wants to come", Johanna said and then with a smirk she said, "I bet she will come if I tell her Rick is coming."

"Kids these days, me and Richard will go ahead. You know how to get their right?" Martha said as she started towards Rick and the car.

"Yeah, you guys go" Johanna said waving them off with a smile. With that Martha and Rick took off in the red car. Johanna watched them leave then got in the car when Jim pulled up seconds later.

"I going to call Kate, head towards the house", Jim nodded at what his wife said and took off towards their house.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Kate was on her bed finishing the little homework she had gotten when her phone went off. She reached for and saw her mom's face on her screen. Kate frowned a bit because she was hoping it was Rick but smiled when she hear her mom's voice.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" Johanna asked with a smile.

"Just finishing my homework, why?" Kate said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"We were going to go to Reese's Dairy Bar & Miniature Golf. You know where we would go on Sundays. We were wondering if you wanted to come", Johanna said awaiting an answer.

"I don't know mom", Kate started to say as she was hoping for Rick to come over later so they could hang out.

"It's okay if you don't want to. We'll let you stay home", Johanna said trying to keep her voice level.

"Thanks, but are you guys sure you guys want to go by yourself" Kate said wondering why they would want to go there.

"We'll be fine; Martha and Rick are coming with us. Have fun at home", Johanna said trying to sound as if she was about to hang up.

"Wait I want to come, can you pick me up?" Kate said with a smile once she heard that Rick was going to be there.

"We'll be there in 5, be ready" Johanna said with a smirk as she hung up. She sent a text to Martha to warn her that Kate was coming.

Kate jumped off of her bed and ran around getting ready with a smile that could spilt her face in half.

She threw on some cloths that were comfortable and sexy at the same time. She had a causal blue shirt and black jeans with some blue flats on her shoes. She grabbed her phone, wallet, Chap Stick, and wallet; she threw it all in a purse and ran down stairs when she heard her parents' honk the horn.

_Tonight is going to be fun,_ Kate thought as she got in the car.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

"Be a darling and go grab us a table", Martha said to her nephew as she got in line to grab the mini golf supplies.

Rick started looking around the place at the different places to sit and things to do. He saw a big area where people could sit that was right next to a food area that was connected to a prize and ticket turn in place. Then to his right was a double door that lead outside to the mini golf courses and a huge arcade was inside taking up the rest of the space. They were not many people there and it had a calm and quiet feel to it, there was about 4 or 5 families with about 3 kids each that were either running around or sitting at a table.

Rick turned to the sitting are and when to a corner booth that would fit at least 6 people. He sat down and slide to the middle of the booth where he took out his phone and opened up his Flappy Bird app.

He got so absorbed in the game he didn't see that his aunt had got the stuff or that she was greeting the three Becketts at the door.

Kate eyes started searching for Rick right when they walked in the door, she couldn't find him but did spot Martha coming their way.

"Hi Martha, how are you?" Kate said with a smile as she hugged the older women.

"Better now that all the work is done with the adoption. Here is your putter and golf ball for mini golf", Martha said as she pulled back from the hug and handed Kate a green putter and green ball. "Let's go find Richard, I sent him to go get us a seat", Martha said as she walked towards the seating area with the Becketts in tow.

They had a hard time spotting him at first but Kate saw him in the far corner on his phone. "There he is, in the far corner", Kate said as she walked towards where Rick was seating and left the adults talking about this weekend.

Kate smiled when she got closer and saw that Rick still hadn't noticed her. So, as quiet as she could she tip-toed up to the table and quickly slammed her hands down on the table and shouted 'BOO'.

Rick jumped a little in his seat and threw his phone in the air on accident. He reached out at the last second and caught it before it hit the table. He looked at the screen and shouted, "NOOOOO!"

Kate just slide into the booth right next to him as if nothing happened. The adults where laughing at the two teens from where they stood about 15ft away.

Kate looked over Rick's shoulder and at his phone. Her jaw drooped at his high score on Flappy Bird, "How did you get up to 500? And you were at 406, how?" Kate asked amazed.

"My normal scores are 200ish. But on the other hand, hey I didn't know you were coming", Rick said as he leaded in and kissed her cheek. Kate blushed when he pulled back as Rick just smiled at the adults who had just now joined them.

"Hey guys, so what are we going to do first?" Rick asked as he looked at his aunt.

"Well I was thinking that you and Katherine could go play some mini golf and then go play in the arcade, while the adults sit here and talk. Then we will finish with smoothies. Sound like a plan?" Martha suggested.

"Sounds like a great plan. Shall we Kate?" Rick said as he got out of the booth and held his hand out for Kate.

Kate just smiled as she grabbed Rick's hand with her right and her mini golf stuff with her left.

Rick grabbed a blue putter and three different colored golf balls that he put in his pocket. Rick turned to make sure Kate was ready and with a nod of the head the two of them waved and walked out the doors.

"They would make a cute couple", Jim said shocking both of the women. "What, I like Rick, he's a good man with his head on straight. I can be supportive", Jim said with a smile.

The women just shook their head at Jim and then Martha continued, "So when you take care of the house this week …"

Rick and Kate walked outside to see that no one was on the mini golf course and that they had it all to themselves.

They smiled and went up to the first hole. Rick pulled his hand away and moved to let Kate go first.

Kate missed the contact but didn't let it show as she when she put her ball down. She aimed the ball and then swung the putter she hit it to the right of the hole and it rolled to the back.

Rick smiled as he came up to the first hole and as quick as possible he swung the putter and got a hole-in-one. Rick turned to Kate and smirked at her while she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous of my mad skills", Rick said as he mimicked Kate.

"Whatever, believe what you want to believe", Kate said and she hit the ball in on her three attempt.

The game continued like this for a while, with Rick getting a hole-in-one almost every time and Kate teasing him, and then getting it on her 4 or 5 tries.

They were walking over a bridge when a cold chill of wind came and Kate shivered. She cursed herself for forgetting to grab a jacket as she started rubbing her arms. She was having such a good time she didn't notice that the sun had gone down and it was almost 6:30 at night.

"Here, I have two layers on underneath", Rick said as took off his jacket and put it on Kate. "Let's play one more round before we go in", Rick said as she got her arms in the jacket and put her ball down.

This hole was a tricky one because if you hit it to hard it would go straight into the water but if you went to soft it would roll right back to you.

Kate went first and it took her 7 tries to get it and by the end of it she was so mad she almost broke the putter by hitting it on the floor. Rick the whole time was just smirking at her and laughed when she hit the floor. "Finally, I was thinking I would never pass it. So, your turn Ricky, do you thing you can beat me? How about a bet?" Kate said as she got every close to him.

Rick just smiled, _the only way to fight fire is with fire, _Rick thought. "I don't know Kate do you think you could handle the heat?" Rick said in a breathy voice right near her ear and then kissed the spot right behind it.

Kate was rotted to her spot with her eyes closed and every nerve in her was tingling and she had his intoxicating smell all around her. Kate opened her eyes and saw that Rick was already putting the ball down. He looked back at her and smirked, and Kate really did want to be mad at him for his little stunt but she couldn't make herself because he looked amazing with the moonlight reflecting off him and his beautiful eyes.

"So, what's the bet Kate?" Rick asked as if nothing happened and he didn't leave her dying for a kiss from his perfect lips.

"You have to make it in less than 7 times and keep it on the course so if it goes in the water or off to the side you lose. And whoever wins can think of their prize and tell the other person later. Okay?" Kate explained with her blood still rushing.

"I will take you up on that deal. I can't wait till I win", Rick said and then winked at her.

Kate just rolled her eyes and waited for him to go. He was pulling back his putter and getting ready to take his shot when the song Darlin' by The Beach Boys rang out causing Rick to jump a little and hit it to hard causing it to go into the little pond.

Rick turned around and looked at Kate with a shocked look on his face while Kate stood there with a smirk and Rick's phone in her hand facing out towards him.

"I win", Kate said as Rick shot daggers at her with his eyes.

"Hey baby … yeah I'll be there tomorrow morning and my aunt is coming to … you're going to come down on Monday? … that awesome … okay go to dinner … I love you too … Bye", Rick said as he ended his phone call with Alexis.

Kate felt jealously rise in her knowing he was taking to this Alexis girl again. She was happy and nervous when she heard that Alexis was going to come down here, she was happy to final meet the girl that Rick loves but nervous that she wouldn't be able to compare up to this Alexis girl.

"I call a redo", Rick said braking Kate from her train of thought.

"No way, it was your phone that caused you to lose. I won fair and square so let's go back inside before you do something dumb", Kate said as she turned and started walking towards the building.

"Wait up", she heard Rick say and then felt his presents at her side. They walked in a comfortable silence back inside and went over to join the three adults.

"We're done with mini-golf, it got too cold outside", Kate said as she sat down next to her mom.

"Who won?" Jim said as Rick sat down next to him and on the opposite side as all the ladies.

"Rick is a hustler! He got a hole in one 10 out of 16 times. But at least I won the last hole", Kate said as she shot a glare at Rick.

"Wow Rick that's pretty good", Johanna said impressed. "You guys can go get some tokens and play some games, we are going to order smoothies from here and have a pizza delivered here", Johanna said then she grabbed for her purse.

Rick got out of his seat and went to the girl's side, "I got it Johanna, and you guys helped us so much already. This is our treat", Rick said with a smile as he put his hand out for Kate.

"Yeah and don't argue with rich people", Kate said as she took Rick's and left the adults laughing at the table. They walked over to the arcade area; Rick took two $20 out of his wallet. He turned to Kate, "Okay, so we both get 110 tokens each and we can compete to see who gets the most tickets. But do you want to combine our tickets in the end?" Rick said as he released Kate's hand and inserted a twenty into the two different coin machines.

Kate smirked and took out her tokens, "Yeah let's combine in the end. But so you know, you're going down", Kate said and then walked away after putting all her tokens in Rick's jacket pockets.

Rick smiled as he collected his tokens and then went to go find a basketball game.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

About 30 minutes later Kate had finished all of her tokens and turned in all of her tickets. She was proud of herself for winning 782 tickets; she knew that was going to be hard to beat. Now Kate was looking for Rick.

Rick had spent most of his time playing a basketball game with a moving hop and he had won the 300 ticket jackpot like 5 times and collected a lot of tickets.

When Kate found him he had just finished his last game. She looked at the amount of tickets he had. With a shocked look on her face all she could say was "Wow."

Rick turned around to find Kate staring at his tickets. "I'm guessing that by the look on your face, that I won", Rick said with a smirk as he gathered all his tickets. "I am going to go turn them in, you want to help?" Rick said as he pasted her.

"Coming", Kate said as she speed walked to catch up. They went up to the ticket machine and started inserting the tickets in.

In the end Rick had 1818 tickets. "That's an awesome number", Rick insisted time after time. So all together they came to exactly 2600 tickets, so they decided that they both got 1300 each.

They walked up to the prize counter together looking at the different prizes and how many tickets each cost.

"I'll get 1 big penguin, 1 big turtle, 1 big tiger, and 1 big giraffe", Rick said pointing out each stuffed animal.

"That will be 300 tickets each so a total of 1200. You have 1400 left" the man behind the counter said after he gave Rick his prizes.

"Thanks", Rick said to the man then turned to Kate.

Kate was giggling when Rick turned to her and all she saw were the stuffed animals. When Rick poked his head in between the tiger and giraffe with a confused look, Kate couldn't help but look and take a picture of him on her phone. Once she looked at the picture she started laughing till her sides hurt. "You look adorable", Kate said causing Rick to blush.

"You can have the rest", Rick told Kate as he put the animals on the counter.

Kate turned to look at the prizes and saw one that jumped out at her. "I'll have the Yankee earphones for 1000 please and Rick can have the last 400", Kate said and then took the earphone box from the guy.

Rick turned to look at the prizes, "Can I get the princess set for 300 and then get 2 airheads, 5 sweet tarts, and 5 tootsie rolls to finish it off", Rick said pointing them out and then collecting all his prizes.

"Princess set?" Kate said raising her eyebrows at Rick.

Rick blushed and turned his head and then he turned back to Kate, "It's a piece offering at the orphanage", he said with a shrug.

Kate's heart melted at how sweet he was, thinking about little girls at the orphanage. "Why did you get so many stuffed animals?" Kate said as he had trouble collecting them all in his arms. Once he did they walked back towards the table.

"I'm going to give them out of course", Rick said as they got to the table. There was a pizza half-cheese and half-meat and 5 strawberry smoothies.

"Wow Rick you got a lot of stuffed animals and is that a princess set?" Jim said, almost laughing at the end. He was looking at the prizes with an amused look.

"Yes it's a princess set but not for me. I'm going to give it as a parting gift to a special someone at the orphanage. And I got all the different animals for you guys", Rick said then went over to the table next to them and putting the prizes down. "A turtle for me, a tiger for Aunt Martha, a giraffe for Jim and Johanna, and a penguin for you beautiful", Rick said passing them out and winking at Kate when he gave it to her last.

Kate blushed and her insides fluttered every time he said some time like that. She loved but also hated that he had that effect on her.

"Thank you", the three adults replied to Rick as he slide into the booth right next Kate. Rick just smiled at the adults.

"Alright, let's dig in", Jim said as he grabbed a piece of the meat covered pizza. The two other adults did the same as Rick and Kate both reached for the same slice of cheese pizza. Rick blushed when their hands brushed while Kate just smiled at Kate. Rick pulled his hand back and told Kate, "You can have that piece."

Kate smiled but she was frowning on the inside. "Thanks", she said and grabbed the piece next to it.

Rick put the pizza down on his plate then remembered his question. "You guys are Yankee fans?" Rick asked looking between the Becketts.

"Yeah, and we're Knicks for basketball and Jets for football. Why? Who are your favorite teams Rick?" Jim said as he took as drink.

"I love the bay area teams. You know the SF Giants, SF 49ers, the Sharks, and the Warriors. But the New York teams are my second favorite. Mainly because those are the two places I lived the most throughout my live", Rick said as he took a sip out of his smoothie.

"Well, those are some pretty good teams and I do root for them. You should come over to watch the different games. Know that I think about it the Warriors and Knicks are going to play on Friday we should watch the game together, we can watch it where ever you want", Jim said getting excited to final have a guy to watch the games with.

"Yeah I would love to watch some games with you. Hold on, have to make a call", Rick said then got out of his seat and walked outside.

Rick pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts. He finally found the name he was looking for: Stephen Curry [F.Y.I: If you don't know, Curry is a superstar for the Golden State Warriors]. He pressed call and on the third ring Curry picked up, "Is this little Rick C.R the one that always played with me when I was in high school", Curry said.

"Hey Steph, I just saw you a few weeks ago but how are you?" Rick replied with a smile.

"I've been good. Have you been watching any of our last games?" Curry asked happy to hear from his old friend.

"I watched almost every game. But I need a favor", Rick said getting to the reason he called.

"What can I do for you?" Stephen said.

"While I am now living with my Aunt in N.Y and was wondering if you could get me 5 good seats since you are playing here. And don't forget to mention who my parents are, that always seems to help", Rick said counting out the people who would go.

"Yeah no problem but I will do you one better. I'll get you court side and can get you and your friend on the court with us during warm-ups. We both know Coach Jackson has a soft spot for you", Steph said as he talked to what sounded like his agent. "I'll get back to you within the hour, bye", Steph said and then hung up.

Rick was smiling as he walked back in and went and sat right back down next to Kate. "What did I miss?" Rick said as he looked around the table.

"We were talking about some stuff from court that would bore you", Martha said with a wave of her hand.

"Finish up your food we have to go soon, it's 8:00 o'clock and you guys have to leave early tomorrow", Johanna said looking at her watch. Everyone nodded and started on finishing the food with small talk.

About 10 minutes later Rick felt his phone vibrate in his phone. He looked down at his phone and read his text from Stephen:_ Your all set for the plan. Meet me 3 hours before the game and we'll have everything. See ya then, Little Man_. Rick rolled his eyes and sent out a quick thanks. Then picked his head up and smiled a 100-watt smile.

Kate had been watching Rick since he looked down at his phone and her curiosity got the best of her. "What got you so happy?" Kate asked and then felt her insides flip when his smile got bigger when he looked at her.

"Well Jim you said I got to choose where we watch the game, right?" Rick said turning toward Jim who was finishing his smoothie.

"Yeah, why? You got a place in mind", Jim said putting down his empty glass.

"I just talked to one of my friends and I got 5 special tickets to the Warrior and Knicks game. My guy is from the Warriors side so the benefits are for them. We get court side tickets and to be able to warm-up with the Warriors. You know if you want to?" Rick said with his smile stuck on his face.

"Are you kidding me I would love to go and Katie to! Martha? Jo?" Jim said with excitement on his face.

"No, Johanna and I will be going shopping on Friday so count us out", Martha replied as Johanna nodded in agreement.

"So maybe we can invite Javier and Kevin?" Rick suggested.

"Yeah I that works", Jim said excited all ready.

Rick yawned but tried to cover it up. Johanna saw and started packing up there things, "Looks like it is time to go Rick is almost falling asleep and they have an early drive. You guys say your good byes and then meet us at the cars", Johanna said as she and Jim said bye to Rick and Martha said bye to Kate. The three adults walked out together with all their stuff and the stuffed animals.

Rick turned to Kate to find her staring right at him. He smiled at her and turned his body towards her. "Well I'll see you on Monday", Rick said as he put his hand out for her to shake.

Kate ignored his hand and pulled him into a hug. He tensed at first but then relaxed and hugged her back.

_I have to tell him or do something. But he'll have to think about it. So he has a weekend. Can I wait that long. I'm just going to go for it,_ Kate thought having a battle in her head.

"Hey Rick?" Kate said building up her courage. He answered with a hum and a faint 'What'. "I want to cash in my winnings from the bet. I want a good night kiss", Kate said as she pulled her head back.

Rick was shocked and nervous about and unsure about her request. "Okay, a bet is a bet", Rick said as a smile came onto Kate's face.

Rick lowered his lips onto her for a gentle and sweet kiss. His hand went to her waist as her hand went to his head and hair.

This was better than Kate dreamed about. He was an amazing kisser. _O my god, this is the best kiss I've ever had and his hair is so soft. He's PERFECT. I think I'm falling in love,_ Kate thought as they were kissing.

All too soon the kiss was over due to the lack of oxygen. Kate was disappointed but overjoyed that they kissed. Her lips were still tingling.

"Rick I really like you and I want to be with you but I know you will want to think about it so let's talk on Monday when you get back. On a side note that was amazing", Kate said with a huge smile on her face.

Rick couldn't believe that Kate liked him and watched to be with someone like him. He was grateful that she was going to let him think. "Thanks Kate, see you Monday", Rick said and in his moment of bravery he leaned in and pecked her on the lips. With that he turned and walked away with a fight going on his brain.

Kate couldn't help the smile that almost split her face in half after his little peck. She frowned realizing how long this week was going to be. She sighed and walked out of towards her parents' car after seeing Rick and Martha drive away.

_Monday is only three days away,_ both Rick and Kate thought driving in their cars.

**So my life has been crazy so I want to thank you all for being patient. But I don't know when I have time to write, sorry.**

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's raining so I got to write and I felt bad for taking so long last time. I don't know if I can write a lot but it will depend about my time.**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

The weekend was the longest of Kate's life. Her friends had been busy so, she stayed home all weekend and couldn't stop thinking about Rick. She needed to know how Rick felt but he hadn't hinted at anything when they talked or snap chatted. It was finally Monday afternoon and she had just gotten out of school but instead of thinking about Rick coming home she was thinking about the assembly they had today.

**_Flashback_**

_All the students filled into the gym and looked around at all the decorations. Everyone was talking and laughing around. Everyone quieted do once the principal walked in. "Alright students settle down and listen up. Today is the big game versus the Flying Horses of Troy. Their point guard, #3, is playing his last game there and we are rumored to be 1 of the 3 schools he might go to. If you haven't heard their #3 is the best player in high school and possible on of even out of college", he stopped as the students let out a roar of excitement. "Quiet down, students. As I was saying, today we are playing them today and we have to try and win him over. If he is on our team that makes us favorites to win. So, I want everyone to be at the game tonight, dismissed", with that the principal walked away leaving everyone in high spirits._

**_End of Flashback_**

Kate couldn't believe that tonight they get him and probably win the championship. If they got him they were going to have a special day in honor of him. During that day it wasn't going to be real school but fun and then they would have basketball tournaments. She wondered if this star would be a jerk like Demming or super nice and sweet like Rick.

With all that her mind went back to Rick and a smile crept onto her face. As if he could hear her thoughts she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and opened her text from Rick: Hey, just got to my house about 15 minutes ago. I can come pick you up somewhere if you want. Alexis and Bob really want to meet you ;).

Kate was smiling as she read the text but had a nervous feeling in her stomach about Alexis. She guessed they would have to talk later.

With that she walked the short distance into McDonalds and took a seat at a booth. She took out her phone and started a Sudoku problem.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Rick was at the Beckett's house talking. It was about 5 minutes before Kate got out of school and he wanted to talk with Jim and Johanna. Right now he got them to sit down in front of him on the couch as he sat on the foot rest. He finally worked up his courage to talk.

With a deep breath Rick started, "I really like Kate and I want to be with her and I think she feels the same. But I don't want to start anything without your blessing on a relationship. So, would it be alright for me to ask Kate out?" Rick said as he held his breath waiting for their answer.

Johanna smiled and got out of her seat. She walked to where Rick was and lent down and hugged him. "Rick you're a good man. We would love you in our family one day", she said into to his ear. Rick hugged her back and had a huge smile on his face.

Johanna pulled back and then walked back over to the couch. Rick turned to look at Jim and a wave of happiness got through him when he saw Jim smiling. "Rick, I like you son, not many people would ask first and that means a lot. You have my blessing", Jim and shook Rick's hand. "But you hurt her, I hurt you", Jim said with a smile. Jim knew he made the right choice just looking at his face that had the biggest smile.

"Why don't you go pick up Katie?" Johanna said checking the call on the wall.

Rick smiled and said, "I will and thanks again. See you guys later" he said and walked out the door leaving them smiling.

He walked across the street smiling and sent a text out to Kate. He walked into his new house and found Alexis and Bob in the same spot he left them in. Bob was lying back on the couch and Alexis on top of him; they were both watching SpongeBob Square pants.

When he got Kate's reply he walked over to them. They both looked up at him and Alexis gave him her cute smile again. "Hey guys, you hungry? We can go meet Kate at McDonalds", he said sat down next to them. Alexis crawled into his lap and snuggled closer to him.

"Were starving, little red was just complaining", Bob said turning off the TV and standing up.

"What about you, baby?" Rick asked as he kissed Alexis' head.

"I want to meet Kate and I'm starving. Let's go", she said and got up. Rick smiled and sent a reply to Kate.

Alexis grabbed his hand and they all walked outside to his blue car that he brought down. It was a BMW blue convertible with 4 seats.

They drove to McDonalds listening to Kidz Bop as Alexis sang along. They pulled into the parking lot about 5 minutes later. Alexis and Bob got out of the car when Rick felt his phone vibrate. He had gotten a text from his coach regarding tonight's game. "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you in there", Rick said as he reached for his phone. He remembered Saturday's meeting and his coaches' words.

**_Flashback_**

_Rick looked at his watch, it read 3:12, and he was late. He ran up to the gym doors and saw all the guys there but not the coach. He let out a sigh of relief and walked in._

_When the door opened all the guys turned towards him. "Look, what the cat dragged in. Dude what happened to your nose?" his friend and Co-captain James said. All the guys made noises as if in agreement and started mocking him._

_"Hey guys, the nose is from a jerk I creamed in basketball that decided to trip me. Where's Coach?" Rick said as he glared at Tom Demming when he said jerk. Tom looked like he wanted to disappear in that moment of time._

_Just then the door opened and Coach H. Jackson walked in. "Hey guys, it looks like you all made it. We are here to go over some gaming planning and the schedule for Monday", he said and started explaining both of the items. He told them that they won't go to school and would be taking a bus up. Then there were warm-ups at 5:00 before the 7 o'clock game. "That's it your all dismissed, all but R.C" he said and went to sit down on the bleachers. Everyone left laughing and joking around. Coach started examining Rick's nose, "What happened?" he asked with concern on his face._

_Rick went on explaining what happened with Josh and his time at the hospital. His Coach laughed a few times between his story. "But don't worry I'm allowed to play ", Rick finished._

_"Okay good because I thought we could talk to their coach after the game about you playing at their school", Coach said. He sighed and then continued, "You can talk to him first if you want. I don't care but I have to going over the game plan with the coaches… I going to miss you R.C you're the best player a Coach could ask for. You have a gift so never give up", Coach said and surprised Rick by hugging him. "Thanks for giving me a great run. Two championships and hey we might meet in one this year. But thanks for giving me all you got", Coach said pulling back._

_"Thank you for helping me all these years", Rick said as they both stood up._

**_End of Flashback_**

Rick read the text and then put his phone away he smiled as he got out of the car. He locked his car and headed towards the door.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Kate looked up every time the door opened but was always disappointed when it wasn't Rick walking through the door. Now she was playing Flappy Bird when the door opened and a little girl with red hair and freckles all over her face. She looked to be around 6 years old and was wearing blue jeans and a flower shirt. Holding her hand was a dark skinned man that looked to be her age. He was wearing a Knicks shirt, a black jacket and blue jeans. She had never seen the two before in town or anywhere. She saw the teen one lean down and whisper something the little girl started looking around and caught Kate's eye. She waved at Kate and Kate waved back. The red head smiled and started towards Kate.

She walked over to Kate and smiled as she looked at Kate's phone. "Hi, you're pretty. Were here to visit R.C and the girl he likes", she said as she put her hand out for Kate.

"Sorry to bother you but it's hard to contain this one. Come on little red let's go wash your hands", the boy said as he picked up the little girl.

Kate smiled at them and said to the two, "Don't worry it's no problem. It was nice to meet you maybe we can talk later."

The boy nodded and walked towards the bathroom. Kate's eyes followed them till they got there and then she smiled and went back to her game.

RK RK RK RK RK RK

Rick walked in and looked around and saw Kate siting at a booth but he didn't see Bob or Alexis. He guessed they went to wash their hands as he walked towards Kate. "Hey beautiful", he said when he was only a few feet away.

Kate's inside's fluttered when she heard Rick's comment. She looked up and gave him a huge smile. She stood up but didn't move a step. _How do I greet him? _Kate thought as she looked at Rick. "Hey stud", she said.

Rick caught her hesitation and knew this was the moment he was waiting for. He walked up to Kate and leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips as he put his arms around her waist.

Kate's heart almost leaped out of her chest when he kissed her. She felt like doing a happy dance knew that she knew his feelings were the same. She had one of the biggest smiles on her face that matched his as she put her arms around his neck. "I'm guessing you made a decision", Kate said as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

Rick smiled and replied, "Does this answer your question?" he said as he lowered his lips on hers again. This one was longer and more passionate but before it got deeper they heard someone yell.

"Eww that's gross" they heard as they turned their head and saw the red head standing by the bathroom door then running when the door opened.

"Get back here and dry your hands", the boy that Kate saw earlier said to the little girl running towards them. Rick reacted quick as he untangled from Kate and caught the girl as she launched herself at Rick.

Kate missed the feeling of his arms around her but was completely confused watching the scene as Rick lifted the girl in his arm into the air. She giggled and reached down and started messing up Rick's perfect hair.

"Hey Alexis watch the hair and go dry your hands, and then I'll get you a happy meal okay", Rick said as he put the red head down. She took off like a rocket towards the bathroom as the older boy just shook his head.

For Kate everything just started to make sense, the little girl was Alexis and the boy was Bob. They were the friends Rick was talking about; she started laughing once she realized that she was jealous of Alexis being Rick's girlfriend. Rick turned to Kate and looked at her with a confused look on his face and his hair sticking up in different ways.

Rick didn't understand why Kate was laughing or why so was looking at him with an amused face. He felt like he was missing something. "You okay there?" he asked Kate.

Kate stopped laughing and turned back towards Rick with a smile. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He automatically put his arms around Kate's waist but he was still confused. "Better than ever but why didn't you tell me Alexis was a little girl I thought she was like your girlfriend or something", Kate replied then continued, "Your hairs a mess." Kate started running her hands through his hair trying to fix it. She leaned in and gave him another quick kiss before she pulled back and grabbed his hand. She pulled him down next to in the booth as they waited for Bob and Alexis.

Rick smiled knowing he made the right decision as he put his left arm on the back of the booth and held her hand with his right.

Kate leaned more into to Rick when a thought came to mind, "You told them that you liked me?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Rick blushed and replied, "I might have mentioned it a few times." He smiled when he saw Alexis and Bob come out of the bathroom and start towards them.

"Hi again", Kate said to the two as they sat down across from them.

"Hi you must be Kate, Rick was right you are beautiful", Bob said as pulled Alexis into his lap.

Kate blushed at the words and hid her face into Rick's arm. Alexis giggled and said, "Hi", becoming a little shy.

Rick and Kate smiled at Alexis and how cute she was. "Kate this is Alexis and Bob my best friends from the orphanage and guys this is Kate, my girlfriend", Rick said with confidence.

Kate smiled as her heart skipped a beat when he said girlfriend. "It's really nice to meet you Alexis and Bob, Rick always talks about you guys", Kate said to the little girl.

"Nice to meet you too, and Rick always talked about you too", Alexis said as she smiled at Kate, "But I warn you, if you hurt Ricky, I'll hurt you", she said trying to sound tough but failing when she mispronounced 'warn'.

Kate smiled at how protective Alexis was of Rick. Rick and Bob laughed at Alexis as they all started into a conversion.

A few minutes later Kate and Rick went and got the food and then came back with everything. The group fell into an easy conversion. They talked and ate for about 45 minutes till Alexis started getting tired and ready for a nap. Everyone was cleaning up as Rick was holding Alexis who was almost asleep on his shoulder.

"She was so excited to come down that she barely slept last night", Rick explained as they walked out the door. Kate the whole time couldn't help but love this new side of him she saw when he was with Alexis.

Kate was surprised watching Rick go up to a blue car instead of his red one. "Wow that's a nice car. Is it Bob's?" Kate asked as she checked it out.

"No silly it's mine. I left it up there during my visit but I had my Aunt drive down my red car and I drove down this car. You should have seen how excited she was to drive my red Ferrari down", Rick said as he put Alexis into a car seat in the back. Bob jumped into the other side of the back and put his seat belt on.

Kate could only shake her head at Rick and how he would have two super nice cars. "Any other cars I should know about?" Kate asked as Rick came to join her standing by the passenger side door.

"Well there are my parent's cars at my house in California but I rent that one and all the other houses to different people", Rick said with a smirk.

"Of course you do", Kate said with an eye roll.

"If you guys don't mind I would like to get going", Bob said for the back seat of the car.

"Whatever you want Mr. Mayor", Rick teased Bob and then turned back to Kate. "You want to drive?" he asked Kate with a devilish smile on his face.

"I thought you would never ask", Kate said as she grabbed the keys from his hand and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Then she turned and walked to the other side as Rick hoped into the passenger seat.

Kate smiled when she sat down and put the key in. "You know how to drive this right? Because I don't want Alexis to die this young", Rick said as he held on to the seat.

"I'm a fast learner", Kate said as she pulled out and drove towards the Rick's house at a dangerously high speed.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

"You could have killed us", Rick said as they pulled into his drive way right next to his red car.

"But I didn't. We should do it again sometime you have a nice car", Kate said as she tossed him the keys. Rick laughed as he got out and then went to get Alexis out of her seat. Alexis was sound asleep with her head rolled to the side.

Rick took her out of the sit and brought her to his chest as he walked to join Kate and Bob at the door. He opened the door and walked to the door to his room. "I'll be right back I'm going to put her down in my room", Rick whispered as he went into the door and down the steps.

"I going to tell you in advance that Rick is going to have his bad days and his good days but stick with him and push him when he needs it because he will shut down and put a wall up" Bob said to Kate and started moving towards the couch as Kate followed, "All his life people never hung around him for him but because he was the cool kid and the kid of famous people. So what I'm saying is to get ready for a ride", Bob finished as Rick walked back in and sat down next to Kate. He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him as she came willingly.

"I think I might take a nap to, I'll go to the guest room with my stuff in it", Bob said as he went towards the stairs and disappeared.

Rick followed him with his eyes while Kate watched Rick while thinking about what she had just heard. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. He turned to look at her with a small smile on his face. "What?" he asked as he linked his hand with hers.

"Nothing I'm just happy we're together even if we have only known each other for a few days", Kate said as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. Kate smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Rick met her half way as it started a nice, sweet, gentle kiss but quick turned into more when Kate ran her tongue across his lips, Rick moaned and opened his mouth to her. Rick laid her down on the couch as their tongues battled for dominates. Kate moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. Her right hand ran across his back and his stomach causing him to moan. Her left hand was running through his hair while Rick's right hand ran through her hair and his right hand ran up and down her back.

When the need for oxygen became too much they both pulled back and touched their foreheads together. Both were panting but had huge smiles on their faces as their eyes met.

"Wow that's amazing you're an amazing kisser. That was the best kiss/make out I ever had. I could get use to that", Kate said as Rick sat up and pulled her with him. She was now under his arm and snuggled into his side.

"I agree. You want to watch a movie?" Rick asked as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Sure what do you want to watch?" Kate asked as she rubbed her thumb over his knuckle on the hand she was holding.

They decided to watch a few of Rick mom's old movies. After Rick set it up they went back to their position and pressed play.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

About a movie and 4 make out sessions later they were resting on the couch with Rick lying down and Kate on top of between him and the back of the couch. They were talking about watch movie to watch next when they heard a door open and feet sliding across the floor. Then they heard a small voice say, "Ricky?"

They sat up and looked over the couch to see Alexis standing there holding her blanket around her and looking exhausted. Rick got up and walked over to where she was standing; when he approached she put her arms signaling that she wanted to be picked up. Rick bent down and picked her up; she put her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. "Hey baby, did you sleep well?" Rick asked in a soft voice as he walked them back to the couch and next to Kate.

Kate had a smile on her face watching the two of them she smiled as she came closer and spoke to Alexis, "You want to watch a movie, red?" Kate said rubbing circles on her back. Alexis nodded into Rick's neck and tighten her arms around his neck. Kate smiled as she opened up Netflix, she turned and handed Rick the remote.

Rick smiled at her and clicked on the SpongeBob movie. He threw the remote to the side and opened his arm up for Kate to come; she willingly did and snuggled closer to Rick's side. Rick smiled and kissed both of the girl's head.

Kate smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder again. They got comfortable and watched the movie while Alexis would sing along.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

About half way into the movie Rick looked at his phone. It was 3:54 pm and he wanted to be at the gym warming up by 4:20ish. "Alright ladies I have to get ready for my game tonight so if you'll excuse me", Rick said as he put Alexis on the couch next to him and untangled from Kate then got up and walked to his room.

Kate watched him go and then turned to Alexis, "We don't need him to have fun, now do we?" Kate said in a teasing voice as Alexis giggled and shook her head no.

They settled back down and watched the movie. About 5 minutes later Rick came back up with maroon and white basketball shorts and a maroon jacket with a picture of a horse and the words 'Flying Horses of Troy Basketball'; he also had a white basketball bag on his shoulder. Rick smiled and walked over to them, "I'm going down to the school. Alexis and Bob are going with my Aunt. You told me earlier that you're going with your family. So, I'll see you after the game", Rick said as he leaned down and kissed Alexis' head and then kissed Kate on the lips quickly. "Bye", he said walking out the door. Rick hoped into his blue car and pulled out of the drive way heading towards the school.

About 10 minutes later Rick parked his car in front of the high school. He parked near the front since only two other cars were there. He hoped out of his car and put the top up. Rick put his bag around his shoulders as he walked up the stairs looking at the school.

_Must be my lucky day,_ Rick thought as he walked up and saw a man, who seemed to be the coach of the other team, about to walk in the doors. "Excuse me", Rick called out to the man.

The man turned around and waited for Rick to come up to the door. Once Rick came up and he saw what Rick was wearing he knew why he was here, "I'm Mr. Montgomery the basketball coach and principal of this school", and he said sticking out his hand.

Rick shook Montgomery's hand and asked, "I'm Rick is there any way I can start warming up early, and my team will be here in about 30 minutes?" Montgomery just nodded his head and opened the door wider for Rick.

"The gyms all yours, right know I'll be in the locker room. And the door will be open", Montgomery said before walking towards the locker rooms.

Rick smiled as he walked onto the court and started looking around. He sighed realizing he would be spending a lot of time here. Then he walked over to the bench put on the black mask the doctor said he had to wear but Rick didn't like how it covered his whole face and pushed down his hair. Next Rick put on his shoes and took off his jacket. With that he started his normal warm-up routine.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Bob had come down about 10 minutes after Rick left and was watching the end of the movie with them. The 2nd movie was almost over when they heard a car pull up outside and then a door shut. The door open and Martha stepped in on the phone with someone. She waved to the three and then disappeared going up the stairs. It was now 6:34 and almost time to get going.

The three turned their attention back to the screen wordlessly. 10 minutes later the credits were rolling and Martha came down wearing more comfy clothes. "I see you guys at the game. I'm going over to my house", she said waving to them from the door and then walking over to her house.

She walked in and saw her parents on the coffee table going over some paperwork. They both looked up when she walked through the door, "Hey Katie. Is it almost time to go?" Johanna said as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Jim can you go get your wallet? It's in our room", Johanna asked and then kissed his cheek.

Jim smiled and walked up stairs then to the bedroom. The two girls walked him go and then Johanna walked over to Kate. "So, I'm guessing by the look on your face that Rick's your boyfriend now?" Johanna asked with a smile on her face; this caused Kate to blush and nod her head.

"Wait, how did you know?" Kate asked with a confused look on her face as she raised an eyebrow at her mom.

"Rick being the gentlemen he is asked for our permission to date you, and of course we said yes", Johanna said as she grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch.

Kate smiled at Rick's actions and how sweet he was. Just then Jim came down the stairs wear blue jeans, the school shirt and a black jacket. "You guys ready?" Jim said as he grabbed the keys, his phone, and his wallet.

"Yeah let's go", Kate said as she wrapped her arm around her mom's neck and walked out the door with her.

Jim smiled at his two girls as he locked the door and walked out. He looked over at Castle's house too see only the red Ferrari in the driveway and Martha's car gone. He smiled and walked to his car, started it up and left.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Both teams started coming about 30 minutes after Rick got there. His own team would look at him and not know who he was because of his mask. He saw Esposito and Ryan came in during his sprints but they didn't know it was him. It was now 6:50 and the gym was almost full when they walked to the locker room at 6:40. His only team was out warming up now and it was only him in the locker room.

He was doing his pregame routine where he would put on his uniform, kiss his dog tag that was a memory of his parents, and finally he would listen to a few of his dad's old songs. He had just finished when his team came in and sat on all the benches. The coach came in and high-fived everyone in a line.

"Alright everyone I this is Rick last game with us so let's make it count. This team is good and plays a tough game but if we play our no one can beat us. So what do you say Rick, help us get one more win?" Coach Jackson said as all eyes turned to Rick.

Rick smiled as he should up and walked into the middle of the circle. "You guys have been my family and as I say goodbye, I say good bye to a team and family. Let's go win this" Rick said and put his hand on the middle. Everyone else put their hand on top and then they all yelled, "One, two, three Flying Horses", with that they all ran out of the locker room.

Kate was sitting next to Lanie and her family as they watched the two teams run in. "I don't see Rick but there is that #3. What is he wearing?" Lanie said pointing to Rick but not knowing that she was.

"It's probably some kind of this to keep him from being hit in the face. I see professionals wear those sometimes. But maybe his coach didn't want him to play with a broken nose and the concussion earlier", Kate said as she looked around the court for Rick but didn't see him.

Rick was on the court and the game was about to start in a minute. He was going to be guarding Josh who was their point guard; Ryan was playing as the shooting guard, and Esposito was playing as the small forward. Rick could tell that almost everyone was pointing at him and whispering but he didn't really care as he high-fived his teammates. Esposito and Ryan came over and Rick could tell that they didn't know it was him yet.

Esposito had been watching the other team the whole time but he never saw Rick. Right now he and Ryan walked over to #3 who was high-fiving his teammates. "Be cool man we need this guy", Espo whispered into Ryan's ear. Ryan nodded and they walked to #3. "Good luck man, I wish you the best", Espo said shaking his hand as Ryan did the same.

Rick was trying not to laugh at how nice Esposito was being. "Way to show your soft side Javi", Rick said he walked away trying not to laugh at the look on their faces.

Espo couldn't believe that this whole time that Rick had been the star they were trying to get. Ryan and he shared a smile as they high-fived knowing Rick was going to their school. The referee blew his whistle signaling for the game to begin.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

The final score was 96 to 51 with the Flying Horses winning. Rick by himself score 54 points as the rest of his team had trouble scoring at all. Everyone was amazed by what Rick did but of course only a select few knew it was Rick.

Everyone was leaving as the game had finished about 15 minutes ago. The teams were now coming out of the locker rooms finished and ready to leave. Rick and his coach were the last to walk out from their locker room. The Becketts, Lanie and her family, Esposito's family, Ryan's family, Bob, Alexis who was asleep on Bob's shoulder, and Martha were all sitting on the bleachers waiting for Rick but only Ryan and Espo knew Rick was #3.

"Did you see #3? He was amazing and he has the best handles and shot I have ever seen I really hope we get him", Kate exclaimed as everyone agreed.

"And he was hot", Lanie said causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Sorry Lanie but I have a boyfriend now", Kate said causing Lanie to squeal.

Everyone covered their ears as Lanie did a happy dance.

Ryan's parents were confused and asked, "Wait who is your boyfriend?"

Kate smiled as she replied, "Richard Rodgers-Castle, Martha's nephew."

"Where have I heard that name before?" Esposito's parents asked thinking about the last name.

"His mom was Kyra Castle-Rodgers the actor and his dad was Greg Rodgers", Lanie said trying to sound as if it was nothing.

"No way, they were my favorite", the two sets of parents exclaimed together.

"Wait weren't they murdered?" Ryan's mom asked.

"Yeah he has been living in an orphanage for the last 6 or so years", Kate said and started looking for him. A smile came on her face when she saw him just walking out. "There he is walking out of the locker room with their coach", Kate said pointing them out and waving at Rick when he meet her eye.

Rick saw Kate and waved back. "Ready to go talk to the coach?" Coach Jackson said.

"Yeah let's go", Rick said as they walked up to Coach Montgomery. "Excuse me coach", Rick said as they came to a stop behind him.

Coach Montgomery turned around and smiled, "Good game coach and I didn't see you play Rick", and he said shaking their hands.

"He was out there almost every minute of the game and if I do say so myself he was the best player", Coach Jackson said with a smile.

"You probably couldn't tell it was me because I had a mask on but I was #3 if you saw any numbers", Rick said as he took of his jacket to show his jersey.

Montgomery was in shock that Rick actually wanted to go to his team. "It would be an honor to have you come to my team but if your excuse me I have some where to be but here is my card", Montgomery said handing Rick his card and trying not to do a happy dance. He nodded his head and walked away with a huge smile on his face.

Rick smiled and turned and hugged his Coach, "Don't worry I'll visit and we'll see each other when playing", and Rick said pulling back and them walking towards the group.

The group watched the whole thing and waited for Rick as he walked their way. When Rick was close enough everyone but Bob, Esposito and Ryan were in shock seeing what number he was. Esposito and Ryan stepped forward to greet him. "Good game bro and welcome to our team", Espo said as he did the typical guy handshake with Rick who did the same with Ryan.

"Yeah good job, but you could have eased out a little bit you outscored our whole team", Ryan said with annoyance in his voice at he the end.

"Thanks guys", Rick said then walked over to where Kate was standing within the group. He leaned down and kissed her cheek since the crowd was watching them. "Hey did you see me out there?" Rick said with a smile as he put his arm around Kate.

Kate nodded too shocked to talk. She just leaned closer into his side. "Hi everyone I'm Rick", he said shaking Ryan's and Esposito's parents hands. They introduced them self as they untied their tongues.

"Good game and welcome to the team", Jim said shaking Rick's hand. "Come on Joe let's go wait outside", Jim said as they walked out the door and everyone followed them.

Rick, Kate, Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan all decided to go to up to a cliff where they could graze out over the city and look at the sky.

Esposito, Ryan, and Lanie drove over to Rick's house to wait for them while Rick and Kate stayed back to say goodbye to Bob and Alexis who were going back with the team on the bus.

"Don't worry I'll come visit baby. No need for tears", Rick said who was talking to Alexis. Alexis was clutching to his neck and letting the tears fall.

"I'm going to miss you Ricky", Alexis said as Rick wiped the tears off her face. She hugged him as tight as she could then reached for Bob when Rick handled her off.

"I'll see you around hotshot", Bob said as he and Rick shook hands.

"See you later Mr. Mayor", Rick said giving his hand a squeeze and stepping back and putting his arm around Kate, who snuggled into his side, as Bob and Alexis stepped on to the bus. Just as the bus was pulling away they heard the whole bus yell, "BYE R.C."

Rick and Kate stood in silence as they watched the bus drive away till it was out of sight. "I'm going to miss them", Rick said and then hugged Kate to his body.

Kate just held onto him and squeezed him as she felt a few tears on her neck. "It's okay babe just let it out", Kate said as she rubbed his back. She sucked in a deep breath and the smell of him.

Rick pulled back and smiled at her with a few tears on his face. Kate smiled at him as she wiped the tears away. "Hey", he said in shaky voice.

"Hi, you okay?" Kate said as she stroked his face.

Rick smiled, "I've been better"; Rick said and then leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and gentle. To Kate it was perfect and comforting to Rick.

"Let's get out of here", Rick said as he ran his hand down her arm and interlinked their fingers.

Rick and Kate got into the car as Rick started it and pulled out. He reached across the panel and grabbed Kate's hand with that he sped off towards his house.

To most people they had good moods knowing that the school savior was there.

But not all because what they didn't know was that the whole time a guy was watching from the shadows. He knew everything was slipping through his fingers and it was all Rick's fault.

He vowed that he would make Rick pay for taking his popularity, Kate, and soon his starting spot on the basketball team. With that Josh walked to his car and sped away.

**I tried to not bore you guys to much with basketball in this because saying a whole game would be a lot.**

**So I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I was lucky to be able to write this much this weekend. **

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts or ideas.**

**Thanx!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry that it took so long but my life has been crazy. Thank you for being supportive.**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

Rick and Kate walked into holding hands and laughing. They looked into the living and kitchen but didn't see anyone in either.

"Guys?" Rick called out knowing they had to be somewhere because the car was outside.

"Up here!" Lanie called from upstairs.

The duo climbed the stairs to see them bringing down two tarps, a few blankets, pillows, and a telescope from the attic. "Martha let us up and then went to bed. She said goodnight", Espo said as he walked down the stairs and then closed the attic hatch.

"You guys ready?" Ryan asked as he gathered up the tarps and blankets.

"Yeah let's go", Rick said grabbing the pillows as Espo grabbed the telescope.

"Bro, are both those your cars?" Espo asked as they walked towards the stairs.

"They are and he has more in California", Kate answered for him as she wrapped her arms around his torso as they reached the top step.

"You'll let me drive one right?" Espo asked with his best puppy dog face.

"You can drive it up to the Warrior vs. Knicks game that you and Ryan will be joining us at", Rick said. The look on the boy's faces was priceless as the girls and Rick laughed.

"Really?" Ryan all but squeaked. Both he and Espo looked excited.

"Yeah really, we got court side seats and get to warm-up with the Warriors. Sorry Lanie I owe you", Rick said as he flashed a smile at her.

"It's okay, I don't like those kind of things ", Lanie said with a wave of the hand.

"You're the best bro. Kate he's a keeper", Espo said fist bumping Ryan and Rick.

"Trust me, I know", Kate said as she held on tighter.

They all walked out the door and to Rick's blue car as they put the stuff inside the trunk. Then Rick and hoped into Rick's car as the other 3 walked to the other. "See you there", Rick said before pulling out and driving in the direction Kate told him too.

About 20 minutes later Rick and Kate pulled into a parking spot on the cliff. The other 3 weren't there and neither was anyone else.

Kate had an evil smile on her face as Rick turned to look at her. "Oh, how will we ever pass the time?" Kate said trying to act innocence.

"I don't know but I have a few ideas …"Rick said as he leaned towards Kate trailing off.

Kate closed her eyes waiting for their lips to meet but instead she felt him kiss her cheek and go to her ear. "We can always just take a small nap", Rick said in a breathy tone as he pulled back.

To Kate this did all the wrong things to her. So as he leaned back in his seat with a smirk on his face, Kate growled and went over the console. Kate ended up straddling Rick and before Rick could say a word Kate crushed her lips on Ricks.

Rick groaned allowing Kate's tongue to slip into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as they continued to kiss. Rick's hand traveled down to Kate's butt as he gave it a squeeze causing Kate to moan.

Kate's hands traveled under Rick's shirt and landed on his warm skin. Both moaned at the contact as they met in another passionate kiss.

But before it went any father they head a car horn honk. Both Rick and Kate pulled back and looked over at their friends who were just pulling up.

Kate groaned as she collapsed onto Rick and rested her head between his neck and shoulder.

"That was one kiss", Lanie said getting out of the car.

Kate giggled as she lifted her head. "You have no idea", Kate said causing Rick to blush and Lanie's mouth to fall open. Kate smiled as she leaned in and gave Rick a peck on the lips as she opened his door and got out.

"You guys got food?" Rick said as he got out and saw Ryan with a pizza box.

"Yeah, now open the truck", Lanie said waiting behind the car. Rick smiled at her as he walked around the back to open it up.

The four of them grabbed the supplies from his house, the pizza box, and a 6-pack of coke. With that they walked towards the looking area.

"So Rick, how did you get so good at basketball?" Kate asked as everyone turned to look at him.

"I had a lot of time to practice and some really good trainers. Like people in the NBA", Rick said not sharing everything.

"Do you know everyone in Hollywood?" Ryan asked in a teasing voice.

"I know a lot of people. I have a friend everywhere", Rick said as they got to the sitting area and put the two tarps down proceeding to put everything on top. They looked out at the view of the city with all the lights.

"This view is amazing", Rick said as he came up behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kate hummed as she leaned back into his warm body. "But it's nothing compared to you", Rick whispered for only Kate to hear as he stared at her.

Kate blushed at the comment and how sincere he sounded as she looked up into his eyes. "Thanks, but I bet almost everyone would agree that your gorgeously handsome", Kate said back and then reached up on her tippy-toes to kiss him.

"Do you guys mind sharing a blanket? We only have 4", Ryan said ruining their moment.

Kate pulled back and replied, "No problem." Then she grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him towards the tarp. They sat down with Kate in the V of Rick's legs leaning back into his chest.

Rick grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders and up to reach Kate. "When is your first day of school Rick?" Lanie asked from where she sat.

"I have to go in tomorrow and get all my stuff but Wednesday should be my first. I might not get to hang out with you guys because I am going to be stuck with a guide who has all my classes", Rick said as he reached for a slice of pizza.

"I'm so glad you chose to come to our school. You heard about our situation right?" Ryan said as he took a sip of his coke.

"No, is there a problem with the school?" Rick asked as he finished off his pizza.

"Well the past few years the school would get donations because we're a poor school. But this year no donations were coming in and the school board refuses to give us more money. The board loves sports and our rival school, The Lincoln Foxes, is better at sports. So, if we can win the championship in basketball or baseball the board will give us more money", Kate explained. "The only sport we have a chance is basketball but we weren't a championship team, so we needed you", Kate finished as she grabbed a coke.

"You guys expect me to take you to a championship? That's a lot of pressure", Rick said with wide eyes looking at them.

"If you play half as good as tonight in any game, we will win", Ryan said.

Rick grabbed another piece of pizza and smiled. "Well I give you my word to always give you all I got on the court", Rick said to his friends. "But that means everyone is going to treat me different. Awesome!" Rick said as he high-fived Ryan.

"Let's just hope the girls keep their hands to their self", Kate said under her breath.

"Don't worry Kate, I would never cheat on you", Rick said as he kissed her head.

Kate smiled as she cuddled closer to him under the blanket.

A few minutes went by in silence as they gazed at the sky. "You guys want to set up the telescope?" Rick asked breaking the silence.

"Sure", Espo and Ryan said getting up. Rick moved out behind Kate and stood up.

"I'm cold now", Kate whined once Rick stood up. Rick smiled as he leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

It took the boys about 3 minutes to set up the telescope. After it was set up they all took turns looking at everything in the sky. Rick had seemed to know everything and would know the answers to all their questions.

Now they were all lying back down with Rick lying on his back with pillows under his head and Kate was right beside him and her head was resting where his heart was. Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan were on the side of them lying back with blankets on top of them.

"It's 10:40 pm and you guys have school tomorrow we should get going", Rick said after checking his watch.

"10:40 already, man I promised to be home by 11:35. Let's pack up", Esposito said getting up and folding his blanket.

The rest of the gang got up and started packing up. 20 minutes later the group had packed up and said their goodbyes.

"See you guys tomorrow", Kate said to the rest of the group as they pulled out. Kate and Rick watched till they left and then went to their car. "We should do it again sometime, it was fun", Kate said as she put her seat belt on.

"It was but we need to get you home", Rick said as he started the car. Kate smiled as she watched him. She was still watching him as they pulled out and started down the hill.

About 15 minutes later they were pulling into Rick's driveway. The whole ride was full of small talk and laughing but no matter what the smile stayed on their faces.

"Home sweet home, I had a lovely night", Rick said as he pulled the keys out and turned to Kate.

"It was a great night", Kate said as she brought her hand up to his face.

Rick turned his head and kissed her palm. Kate's heart did a flip at his actions as Kate leaned in and put her lips on his.

Unlike their passionate kisses this was gentle and sweet as they took their turns exploring each others mouths. When the need for oxygen became too much they pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"Wow", Kate said breathless as she sucked in a deep breath. Rick smiled at her and leaned back in his seat.

"Let's get you home", Rick said as he got out of the car and walked over to her side.

Kate smiled as Rick opened her door and she took his hand he held out to her.

They walked in silence over to Kate's house and they stopped at her doorstep. Rick leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight", Rick said and pulled back.

Kate wouldn't stand for that being their goodnight kiss. So, she grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards her. Their lips crashed together as Rick's hands went to work in Kate's hair. Kate's went around his back pulling him closer. Kate's tongue demanded entrance into Rick's mouth as he happily opened his mouth.

Their tongues battled for the upper hand as they kissed. Rick bite down on Kate's lower lip causing her to moan.

Oxygen finally became a need and the two pulled back panting as Kate rested her check on his shoulder. "That's a goodnight kiss", Kate said as she pulled in a deep breath.

Rick smiled and kissed her on the head. He stepped back as they untangled. "Goodnight beautiful, sleep well", Rick said and started back to his house with a smile on his face.

Kate smiled as she walked into her door and towards her room. She got ready for bed thinking about Rick; she got in bed under her blankets with a smile on her face as she drifted to sleep.

On the other side of the street Rick was setting his alarm clock. He got in bed and smiled when Kate came to his mind, he fell asleep happy with his life.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Rick had gotten up at 4:50 and got ready for his morning run. He was writing a note to his Aunt telling her he would be out running. He looked at his watch, 5:02, and decided for about 30ish minute run.

He walked out the door and started his stretching as he looked around and saw a few people up grabbing their newspaper. He smiled and took off into a jog.

People he passed would smile at him and say, "Welcome to the team." It was amazed him at how many people already knew him.

He was about 20 minutes into his jog when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Coach Montgomery in his suit coming out of a house. "Good morning", Rick said as he came to a stop where Montgomery was standing.

"Morning Rick, going for a run?" Montgomery asked as he and Rick walked towards his car.

"About to finish one", Rick said as he checked his watch.

"Remember to came in this morning", Montgomery said as he put his stuff in the car.

"Don't worry I'll be there. See you later", Rick said as he waved as took off back towards his house.

About 10 minutes later Rick was just coming back to his house when he saw Jim outside picking up his newspaper. "Morning Jim", Rick said as he started towards Jim.

Jim looked up and smiled when he saw Rick then he replied, "Morning Rick how was your run?" Jim put the paper under his arm as he turned to Rick.

"It was good and it was nice learning the area", Rick said as he cooled down from his run.

"How about you come over for breakfast in around 20 minutes?" Jim asked as he checked his watch.

"I would love to, see you in a bit", Rick said as he jogged back over to his house. Rick walked in and saw his Aunt in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Morning Darling", Martha greeted as she saw him walk in.

"Morning", Rick said as she walked to the kitchen and kissed her cheek then continued to grab some water. He drank down a gulp of water as his Aunt checked her phone.

"I have a client out of the city to talk to today; you remember what my job is right?" Martha said as she looked over to her nephew.

"Don't you talk to people who what to sell them to people close or even out of the country", Rick said recalling what she told him.

"Pretty much, I have to go will you be alright?" Martha said as she sent out a reply on her phone.

"Yeah I'll be alright and Jim invited me over for breakfast. I have to go get ready so I'll see you later", Rick said as he kissed her cheek again then walked back to his room to get ready.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Kate woke up from a great dream that she couldn't remember but it left a huge smile on her face. She got up and shut off her alarm clock then made her bed. She was still smiling as she made her way to take a smile.

About 20 minutes later Kate was ready to go and was walking out of her room. She walked down the stairs and saw her parents making breakfast together and talking about their latest case. "Morning guys", Kate said as she walked into the kitchen and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Good morning Katie", her parents answered at the same time as she leaned across the counter.

"So what's the plan for Friday with the game and everything happening?" Kate asked her parents. Her parents started explaining everything as she listened.

On the other side of the street Rick had just finished getting ready and was walking out of the house. He walked to the Beckett's door and knocked waiting for someone to answer.

Jim and Johanna were just finishing when the knock was heard. "Who's that?" Kate asked as she had been playing Flappy Bird.

"It's your boyfriend, so go answer the door", Jim said with a smile causing Kate to blush but to smile.

Kate all but jumped out of her seat and ran to the door. She opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Rick wearing his dare-devil smile that screams 'Dangerous-but-fun'. _He looks handsome in any clothes, _Kate thought as she took him in. "Hey stud", Kate said as she launched herself into his arms.

Rick reacted quickly as he wrapped his arms around her, "Hey gorgeous, how did you sleep?" Rick said as he kissed her head.

"Great but all I could think about was kissing you", Kate said as she pulled back and kissed Rick.

It was like their kiss the night before in his car because it was sweet but short since her parents were in the room next door. Kate smiled as she leaned back and grabbed his hand. "Let's go get breakfast then you can drive me to school in your Ferrari and make everyone jealous. For boys it will be because they want to be like you and girls because they can't have you", Kate said as she then dragged him into the kitchen.

"Good morning", Rick said to the 2 adults who were setting the table.

"Morning Rick", Johanna said as she grabbed everything and started putting it onto the table.

"Good to see you again", Jim said as he went to help his wife.

The two couples sat down at the table after everything was on it. "This looking great guys, thanks for inviting me", Rick said as they all started putting food on their plates.

"It's no problem at all but Martha was invited to. Did you tell her?" Johanna said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"She had to go out of town for business", Rick said as he took a bite of eggs.

"So what are you doing today Rick?" Jim asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"I have to go down to the school to get everything sorted out but rather then that I don't know", Rick said as he finished a piece of bacon.

"Oh, I'm going to ride with Rick to school probably from now on", Kate said she looked over to Rick for conformation.

"Yeah it's really no problem but a pleasure really", Rick said as he smiled at Kate who started to get lost in Rick's eyes.

"Okay thanks Rick that helps a lot", Johanna, who was normally the one that dropped Kate off in the morning, said.

It took about 5 more minutes for all of them to finish breakfast before they started all cleaning up. "You ready to go Kate?" Rick asked as they had just finished cleaning the table.

"Yeah let's go", Kate said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living to grab her bag. "Bye guys, love you", Kate called out to the kitchen where her parents were.

"Bye Katie, love you too and bye Rick", the two said back together. The 2 teens smiled as they walked out the door and over to Rick's house.

"Are there any quiet places at school to do work and everything you know at lunch and after school before practice?" Rick asked Kate as he put his arm around her shoulders and she put hers around his waist.

"No but before we came to the school, rumor has it that there was a student lounge that got closed down", Kate said as they reached Rick's red car.

"Know any good places to make-out, because will most definitely help in the near future", Rick said into her ear and placing a few kisses on her neck causing Kate to shudder. He pulled out of her arms as he hoped into the driver's seat.

Kate glared at him as she tried to calm down her buzzing body then walked to the passenger seat. She threw her back pack into the back as she sat down into the seat. She leaned over and pulled Rick's head down and crushed her lips to his. She forced her tongue into his mouth as he moaned at her eager tongue. She ran her hairs through his hair as his stayed on her hips.

Kate pulled back panting as they both tried to caught their breath. She looked up at him from where she was resting her head on his shoulder and laughed.

"What?" Rick said as she stopped laughing.

"Your hair looks funny", Kate said as she started fixing it with her fingers, "There all better."

Rick smiled at her as he started the car and pulled out towards the school. After a quick drive, where they were listening to a bunch of Beach Boy song, Rick was pulling into the school parking lot. They could feel everyone's eyes on them as they drove in. Kate couldn't help the smirk on her face at almost every guy ogling the car and every girl was looking at Rick. _Dream on girls, he's taken,_ Kate thought in her head as she turned to look at Rick.

Rick pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car then he popped out and went to Kate's side and opened her door. Rick could feel everyone's eyes on him but he didn't care. As Kate stood up he put his arm around her shoulders again as she put her around his waist again. She grabbed her backpack out of the back and they started to where Esposito, Ryan, and Lanie were standing at the front of the school.

As they walked everyone they passed said to Rick, "Welcome to the team." All the girls gave Rick a look but quickly turned away when they meet Kate's glare.

Lanie was giving Kate the look when the couple finally made it to the group. "You guys know how to make an entrance", Espo said with a smirk.

"You're just jealous", Rick said in a teasing voice as he stuck his tongue out at Esposito.

The other 3 teens laughed at the two just as they heard a voice. "Well is it Kate and the loser gang. Who's this?" A girl said who was in a tank top and a way to short shorts.

Kate almost cursed her luck as she heard the voice of Meredith. Meredith was the head cheerleader and school slut, she was the reason almost no relationship worked for Kate. Kate knew she shouldn't worry but she couldn't help thinking that there was a possible to Rick would leave her for Meredith.

"I'm Kate's boyfriend, Rick and I'm new here starting tomorrow", Rick said as he pulled Kate more into his side. Kate wanted to do a happy dance because of what Rick said and how it caused Meredith to freeze for a second.

"Well if you ever want to go out with a real women, give me a call", Meredith said as she came to a stop in front of the group with the other cheerleaders behind her. As she said this Meredith reached out and put her hand on Rick's chest. "Is that a 6-pack I feel? Oh my god, you're that amazing basketball player aren't you?" Meredith said as she came to a realization in her head.

Kate felt the anger growing in her at Meredith when insulted her and then she put her hands on Rick. Before Kate was about to step up to Meredith she felt Rick's hand on her arm as a stop.

Rick moved quickly grabbing Meredith's hand and taking it off him then putting Kate more behind him. "Yeah I'm the new player and for your earlier comment I would never go out with you even if I weren't with Kate but I got lucky enough for her to choose me and she would be my first choice each time. Now if you will leave because your starting to make a scene", Rick said as he stood tall and talked with authority.

"Her better than me? Yeah right!" Meredith said making a bigger scene that caught the attention of Principal Montgomery.

Montgomery walked over to the group and came to a stop in front of them. "Is there a problem here?" He asked with his arms crossed in front of him.

"They have been saying mean things about me and Rick was hitting on me and Kate got mad", Meredith turning into the princess that she fooled everyone to think she was.

"That's not what happened at all. She came over here and insulted them they she try to come on to me and I nicely asked her to leave", Rick said. "This is what this school is like full of lying people, it gets me thinking", Rick continued.

You could see the panic on everyone around to hear what he said as a few of the cheerleaders stepped up. "Rick is telling the truth, sir. We were standing here the whole time", one of them said as the others all nodded.

"Well than Meredith, you might have gotten away with things in the past but I'll be watching you from now on. Now move along and Rick me in my office in a few minutes", Montgomery said with a no-nonsense voice. When Meredith and her crew left Montgomery turned and sent a smile and nod to them before walking away.

"Dude Meredith, the head cheerleader you just showed up, normally gets away with anything she wants because no one will stand up to her. This school owns you another thank you", Ryan said after all the attention directed at them died down.

"Well that was actually fun but I have to get to the office, see you guys later", Rick said to Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan then turned to Kate, "See you later gorgeous", Rick said to her and then pecked her on the lips before turning and walking towards the office. The gang watched him go and get stopped by almost everyone saying welcome.

"We have the most popular kid and don't forget hottest boy in the school in our group. Awesome!" Lanie said as she high-fived Kate.

The bell rang seconds later as they all started walking towards there 1st period of the day. Rick on the other had just reached the office when the bell rang. He walked up to the desk and was greeted by the lady sitting there, "Good morning Mr. Castle-Rodgers, the principal's office is to your right straight down the hall, he's in."

"Thank you", Rick said as he started towards Montgomery's office. When he got there he knocked on the door and walked in when he heard a faint 'Come in'.

Montgomery looked up when Rick walked in, "Rick go ahead and take a seat we have some paperwork and discussing to do", Montgomery said as he grabbed some papers from the corner of his desk. Rick groaned at the word paperwork as he took a seat.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Rick was just signing the last bit of paperwork as Kate and the rest of the gang were in homeroom, their last period that was about 10 minutes. Rick hadn't seen them today, after having to go over what he had learned and the program he would be in then they went to grab lunch at Togo's and then finally came back talked about basketball then signed all the papers. "And done", Rick said as he finished off his signature.

"Good. Oh, I almost forgot tomorrow you don't have to bring a backpack we are having a school wide kind of fair day were it will be all fun and then a basketball tournament at the end", Montgomery explained to Rick as they both stood up. "Actually I think all the kids are being told right now in their homerooms", Montgomery said checking the clock on the wall.

"I just remembered something", Rick said as a light bulb went off in his head, "I was wondering about the space that an old student lounge was before and what you do with it?" Rick asked.

"That is the little building like thing that connects the school and gym but we don't use it for anything anymore so most students think that there isn't any space up there. It is almost completely empty, why?" Montgomery replied curious about why Rick wanted to know about it.

"I was wondering if I could rent it out, you know as a place to do homework after school and a place for me and my friends to hang out in at lunch", Rick said as he crossed his fingers hoping for a yes.

"Why would you want that spot and what do you mean but rent it out?" Montgomery asked confused about the request.

"I thought it would be nice to have a place and I will pay you $5,000 per years to have the room and I will pay to have it upgraded and everything then when I leave it will belong to the school again. Deal?" Rick said as he held out his hand.

"I can't argue with that but do any work on the weekend without students around. Here's a key that will open the door to your new room and to the gym", Montgomery said as he shook Rick's hand then gave Rick 2 key.

"Great and you already worked out everything with my Aunt right? You don't need her to come back in?" Rick asked as he put the keys onto his key chain.

"Yeah we worked everything out already and give me the check whenever you can this month and Martha and I already got everything done so you'll be starting tomorrow. School will be ending in about 2 minutes to if you want to beat the traffic", Montgomery said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Don't worry I'm just going to want for Kate and the gang", Rick said as he sat down in the chair.

"Kate? Kate Beckett?" Montgomery asked surprised Rick already knew someone, "She hangs out with Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito, right?"

"Yeah that would be them, Kate and … Um… Kate and I are together. She lives across the street from me", Rick said blushing that he was telling his new principal this. "Can I use your bathroom really quick?"

"Yeah go ahead but come back before you leave", Montgomery said to Rick. Rick got up and walked out of the door.

Montgomery smiled at Rick's retreating form. After Rick was out of sight he walked to the door. He called out to lady that had greeted Rick, "Once the bell rings can you call Kate Beckett to the office."

"Yes sir", she answered as she turned back to the computer. Montgomery smiled as he went back to his desk and waited for the bell to ring. About 10 seconds after he sat down, the bell rang and he heard Kate being called to the office.

Just coming out of their homeroom Kate and the gang heard her being called to the office. "What did you do?" Lanie said with a smirk.

"I don't think I did anything", Kate said as they changed their course to the office. The boys snickered at Kate till they got to the office where the group agreed to meet in front of the school.

Kate walked into the office and went up to the desk. "Excuse me, I'm Kate Beckett. I was called up to the office", Kate said as she looked around the office.

"Yes please go into the principal's office", the lady said as she kept her eyes on the computer.

Kate nodded and walked over to the open door, "You wanted to see me sir", Kate said as she came in and took a seat in the chair on the right.

"Yes we're getting a new student, Alexander, and I was wondering if you would act as his guide because he'll have all the same classes as you", Montgomery said trying to keep his face straight.

Kate couldn't help the disappointment she felt when it wasn't Rick's name. "Yeah I'll do it", Kate said trying to muster up a smile.

"Okay he's coming back right now and he doesn't go by Alexander that's his second name", Montgomery said finally smiling.

Kate heard the footsteps coming up and she turned around when they got closer. She turned around and she felt the biggest smile on her face when she saw Rick.

Rick walked back in and saw it Kate who was sitting there he couldn't help the surprised look on his face but a smile made its way on his face. "Hey Kate, what are you doing here?" Rick asked as he went to her seat and leant down to kiss her cheek then sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hey babe, I was called here so I could act as a guide to an Alexander", Kate said as she turned to face Rick.

"Well I go by Rick as you already know. Wait you're going to be my guide? That means we have all the same classes. Awesome!" Rick said as he turned to look at Kate.

"So it's all settled, you are free to go. See you tomorrow", Montgomery said as he put his glasses back on and went back to paperwork.

"Bye", Rick and Kate answered at the same time. Kate grabbed Rick's hand and laced their fingers together.

The two walked out together and walked towards the front of the school where their friends were waiting.

Things were really starting to look up and everything was going right for Rick and Kate.

Life was good.

**My life is still crazy but I am writing whenever I can.**

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks. **


	14. Author Notice-Sorry and Please Read This

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it is taking me so long to post and it is going to take this long for a tiny bit because I dislocated my right shoulder and bruised a rib in a fight. I will be taking pain meds which make everything a bit loopy and my typing is slower because I am only using one hand (my non-dominate hand).**

**But let's get away from the bad stuff and I have a question on what you would like to happen.**

**The two options are:**

**1. ****1.****Alexis stays at the orphanage with Bob in Troy**

**Or**

**2. 2.****Bob is adopted to a different part of New York and Alexis is adopted my Martha and Rick.**

**Whatever you choose is way more than okay with me. If it is #2 then it won't take place in the next chapter but in a future chapter. Your ideas are loved.**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me and wish me a speedy recovery! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry with the meds I can only write a short amount at a time. I will start and in the end have the same word five times in a row when it doesn't even belong and then I would lose my own train of thought. **

**This is a filler chapter but the next chapter will be the fun day at their school because my doses on pain meds will go down.**

**Your votes were counted and I thank you all for your input. **

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

Kate was putting away all of her school work and homework since she just finished. The group had met outside then all went their separate ways to do their homework or in Rick's case to go buy new school supplies. Rick and Kate had agreed to hang out later at Kate's house once they both finished what they had to do.

Kate sent out a text to Rick telling him she was done and he could come over whenever. Kate put her phone in her pocket and started toward the living room. She walked out her door and heard the sound of her mom playing the piano and humming along. Kate smiled as she listened along to her mom's playing as she started down the stairs then to sit down next to her mom.

Johanna stopped playing as Kate sat down next to her. "Hey sweetie did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, Rick is going to be coming over soon, can we order a pizza then watch a movie?" Kate asked as she put her arms around her mom and leaned into him.

"Yeah that's fine. You won't mind me playing?" Johanna had only been playing for about a year now but she was doing good.

"No you can play all you want. Maybe you could even teach us how to play a little", Kate suggested as she heard a knock on the door. "Yeah he's here", Kate got up quick and ran to the door.

She opened up the door to look out to nothing outside. Her smile faded as she poked her head out the door and looked to the right for Rick. Everything went black as she felt two hands cover her eyes and Rick's smell surround her. "Guess who?"

Kate smiled knowing it was Rick as she leaned back into him. "I don't know, Josh?" Kate teased him.

"Not funny", Rick grumbled behind her as he took his arms back and crossed them over his chest with a pout on his face.

Kate turned around with a smile on her face. _He looks adorable, _Kate thought. The smile stayed on her face as she put her hands on his cheeks, "My big baby." Using her hands she pulled his head down for a kiss.

She pulled the lip he was pouting with into her mouth and sucked on it. Rick moaned as he put his hands on her waist. He quickly took control of the kiss by nipping on her top lip which caused her to moan letting his tongue to slip into her mouth. He kiss went back and forth with control till they parted and leaved their foreheads together.

"Hi", Rick said as he leaned back and linked their hands together and pulled back.

"Hey", Kate said as she brought her hand up to fix his hair.

Rick smiled and pulled her inside. Right when he stepped in he was meet with sound that has always been in his life. Rick came to a stop as he had a flashback of all the times he came home and heard his father playing.

Kate felt Rick stop and put on the brakes to avoid running into him. "Rick?" But she got no reply.

She looked at his face and saw that it looked like his mind was in a different place. "Rick… Rick …Rick!" Kate said failing to get a respond till she all but shouted his name.

"What?" Rick turned to Kate realizing he had zoned out.

"You okay, babe?" Kate asked as she took his other hand into hers so she was holding both of his hand.

"I'm fine", Rick said trying to get the memories of his father and the picture of his death out of his mind, "Who's playing the piano?"

"My mom, she has been learning how to play. Come on she is going to teach us a tiny bit", Kate said as she pulled him towards where her mother was missing Rick's smirk behind her back.

They walked into the room to see Johanna focused on the music in front of her. "Hey Johanna, how are you?" Rick asked as he came up the piano pulling Kate with him.

Johanna turned her head to Rick and smiled "Hey Rick, I'm going doing good, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. You play beautifully", Rick said gesturing towards the piano.

"Thanks, I'll teach you a few things. Who wants to go first?" Johanna asked looking between the two.

"Kate will, good luck", Rick said directing the last part at Kate as he kissed her on the cheek.

Johanna taught Kate a few notes that in a row were part of "It's a Small World." Kate did it a few times mostly getting it.

"Good job Katie, you almost got it. Rick your turn", Johanna said as she waited for Rick to sit down.

"Try and beat that", Kate teased Rick as she stood behind them.

"Is that a challenge?" Rick asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah it is. If you do better you, can pick our movie", Kate said trying to act confidence. "If not, I pick."

"Alright", Rick and Kate shook hands sealing the deal. "Let's do this", Rick as he stretched out his arms.

Johanna showed it to him one more time Rick tired.

Rick was trying to act like a newbie who knew nothing but he had actually started playing when he was 7 with many other instruments.

Kate couldn't help the smile that came on her face when Rick put his fingers down on the wrong keys. But it only got bigger when he pressed down and an ugly sound came out. "That the best you got. Give it your all to try and beat me", Kate said causing Rick to look at her.

Rick smiled at the look on Kate's face and how confident she looked and he couldn't wait to see her face after.

Rick turned back to the piano putting his fingers on different keys than Johanna had taught them.

"Rick your fingers are on the wrong keys", Johanna said pointing to the ones she had taught him.

"I know", Rick said before he started.

Kate and Johanna could only watch shocked as his fingers flew across the key making the most beautiful song they had ever heard.

Johanna couldn't believe what he was playing because of how difficult it was. While Kate knew she had been hustle by Rick again but couldn't bring herself to care at the song he was playing.

Rick finished and turned to the two girls with a loop-sided smile. "How'd I do? I'm a bit rusty", Rick said as he had to hold back a laugh at their faces.

"Where did you learn to play like that? It was beautiful!" Johanna asked still trying to overcome her shock.

"I believe you forgot who my dad was. He taught me a lot of different instruments and that was a song he would play to my mom whenever she was sad", Rick said as he ran his hands over the keys one more time before standing up.

Kate couldn't believe she had been so dumb to forget his dad was one of the best musicians ever. She walked up to Rick and punched him in the arm earning her a big 'Ouch'. "That's for hustling me again", Kate then pulled his head down for a quick kiss, "And that is for playing that beautiful song."

Rick smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her to his side. "So I get to pick the movie?" Rick asked in a teasing tone.

Kate just shook her head and started pulling Rick towards the living room.

Rick smiled at Johanna and waved before disappearing from her sight.

As far as Johanna was concerned was that the world needed more Richard Castle-Rodgers. She went back to playing the piano hoping to one day to get to Rick's level of play.

Kate had dragged Rick to the couch and pushed him down flat on his back before getting on top, straddling his hips and then them meeting in the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced.

They had been at that for about a minute when Rick flipped them over so he was on top causing Kate to gasp then moan along with Rick as their hips meet. After about 5 minutes, Kate pulled back to finally breath.

Rick started trailing kisses from her chin to her ear then went down to the neck causing Kate's toes to curl a few times. He kissed his way back up to kiss her cheeks, eyelids, tip of her nose, then finally a sweet kiss on her lips.

Rick pulled back this time resting their foreheads together as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Wow", Kate said still unable to put any words together as she whole body was tingling and her head swimming.

Rick smiled and leaned down for a quick peck on the lips before moving to actually sit down on the couch. "What brought that on?"

"Your piano playing", Kate said as she moved to lay her head on his legs stretching her body out on the couch.

"Well then I will have to play more often", Rick said as he grabbed the remote and started looking for a movie to watch on Netflix.

Rick put on 'The Sandlot 2' and leaned back on the couch. Sometime during the movie he had started running his fingers through Kate's hair. That drew Kate to sleep about half way into the movie. Rick used this time to stare at Kate and really study her face.

Jim had come home right as the movie was ending. He and Rick had started talking then Johanna had come down. Now the three were still about an hour after the movie had finished. Kate stirring had caused them to notice how late it was.

Rick tried to wake up Kate only to have her snuggle closer to Rick and say, "To comfort."

Rick smiled, "I'll carry her up to her bed then head back home. Goodnight guys."

The two adults said their goodnights then retried to bed asking Rick to lock the door on the way out.

Rick smiled at the two watching them climb the stairs then turning his attention to Kate when he heard a door close. Rick carefully moved out from under Kate before scooping Kate up into his arms.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. Rick smiled and kissed the top of her head then moved towards her room.

Rick walked up the stairs and straight into Kate's room and put her under her covers and tucking her in. Kate barely stirred the whole but when Rick made a move to leave Kate's arm shot out grabbing his wrist.

"No goodnight?" Kate said half asleep.

Rick smiled leaning down and sweet lingering kiss before pulling away and walking home. He looked at his watch as he crossed the street, 10:17 it read.

He walked in the door and saw his Aunt sitting at the table reading a book he never heard of. "Hey Auntie, I'm going to hit the sack", Rick said as he went and kissed her cheek.

"Night Richard, see you in the morning", Martha said watching him to move to his room.

That night Kate and Rick slept knowing tomorrow was going to be fun.

**Thank you all again and don't expect a quick update, sorry.**

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks. **


End file.
